


Film z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia

by Lampira7



Series: Seria świąteczna [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Kolejny prezent zorganizowany przeze mnie z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Tym razem fani zamiast wycieczki obejrzą film i spotkają aktorów w nim występujących.





	1. Chapter 1

_Duża sala kinowa, kilkanaście znudzonych dziewczyn i kilku chłopców ogląda wyświetlany film. Dziewczyny co rusz wzdychają z zachwytu, gdy na ekranie pojawia się jakiś przystojniak, a gdy widzą, jak ten robi z siebie kretyna próbując zadowolić swoją dziewczynę, również wyrażają swoje niezadowolenie głębokim westchnięciem. W sali panuje atmosfera znudzenia i rezygnacji._  
  
 **Fanka1:** Hej, co my tu tak właściwie robimy?  
  
 _Zapytana dziewczyna spogląda na koleżankę wzrokiem pełnym rezygnacji. Kierując ponownie swoje nikłe zainteresowanie na ekran, odpowiada:_  
  
 **Fanka2:** Wiem tyle co ty.  
  
 **Fanka1:** Czyli niewiele.  
  
 _Opada z powrotem na fotel, opierając brodę na dłoni._  
  
 **Fanka2:** Wczoraj dostałam list z zaproszeniem na świąteczny film, który miał mnie niby zainteresować, a tu takie nudy.  
  
 _Skrzywiła się, gdy słodki chłopaczek na dużym ekranie zaczął kłócić się ze swym przyjacielem o jakąś pustą lalę, która żadnego z nich nie kochała._  
  
 **Fanka1:** To nie są nudy, to jest po prostu żałosne. To jest gorsze niż te słabej jakości komedie romantyczne, których jest teraz pełno.  
  
 **Fanka2:** Jedna rzecz mnie zastanawia.  
  
 **Fanka1:** Niby, co?  
  
 _Było widać, że jest bardziej zainteresowana rozmową z sąsiadką, niż tym, co się właśnie działo na ekranie._  
  
 **Fanka2:** Rozejrzyj się dookoła. W kinie są prawie same dziewczyny i każda z nas dostała to zaproszenie. Ochrona przy wejściu wpuszczała jedynie tych, którzy je pokazali.  
  
 **Fanka1:** No tak, ale co z tego?  
 _  
Potwierdziła, rozglądając się po kinie._  
  
 **Fanka2:** Poznaje te dziewczyny, ciebie zresztą też.  
  
 _Przygryzła kciuk, myśląc o czymś intensywnie._  
  
 **Fanka2:** Wszystkie spotkałyśmy się rok temu na wycieczce yaoi zorganizowanej przez Lampirę.  
 _  
Druga dziewczyna słysząc to, aż się wyprostowała na fotelu._  
  
 **Fanka1:** Masz na myśli…?  
 _  
Nie dokończyła jednak pytania gdyż właśnie w tym momencie odtwarzany na ekranie film się zatrzymał, a cała sala pogrążyła się w ciemności tak głębokiej, że nie można było nawet zobaczyć swoich sąsiadów. Rozbrzmiały głosy, w których można było usłyszeć nutki paniki i dezorientacji._  
  
 **Dziewczyna1:** Co się stało?!  
  
 **Dziewczyna2:** Światła nagle zgasły!  
  
 **Dziewczyna3:** Spokojnie! To tylko mała awaria! Za chwilę ponownie włączą film!  
  
 _Jedna z zaproszonych starała się uspokoić pozostałe, jednak nie przynosiło to oczekiwanych efektów._  
  
 **Dziewczyna1:** Co ty możesz wiedzieć?! Nie wiadomo, kto nas tu zaprosił! To mógł być każdy! Jakiś psychopata albo zboczeniec!  
  
 **Dziewczyna2:** Aaaaaaaaa!  
  
 **Dziewczyna3:** Przestań wrzeszczeć! Nie mam zamiaru przez ciebie ogłuchnąć! Nie panikujcie! Zaraz wszystko się wyjaśni!  
  
 **Chłopak1:** Spokój!   
  
_Mimo tych zapewnień część dziewczyn dalej panikowała. Uspokoiło je dopiero włączenie reflektora, który oświetlił małą część sceny. Po chwili w tym kręgu światła pojawiła się dziewczyna z czapką Świętego Mikołaja na głowie._  
 **  
Lampira:** Przepraszam za przerwanie tak emocjonującego filmu, ale chciałabym was zaprosić na…  
  
 **Fani:** Kolejna wycieczka yaoi!!!  
 _  
Krzyknęły wszystkie dziewczyny zebrane na sali. Były podekscytowane wizją kolejnych przygód. Powstał taki chaos, że autorka musiała zatkać uszy, by nie ogłuchnąć._  
  
 **Lampira:** Cisza!   
_  
Krzyknęła przez mikrofon, który podała jej jedna z asystentek._  
  
 **Lampira:** Proszę zająć swoje miejsca.  
  
 _Kiedy fani usiedli, kontynuowała:_  
  
 **Lampira:** Bardzo bym chciała zaprosić was na kolejną wycieczkę yaoi, szczególnie, że poprzednia nie została zrealizowana do końca, ale to jest niestety niemożliwe. Po ostatnim wybryku i kradzieży urządzenia do przenoszenia, Mikołaj się na mnie pogniewał i zagroził, że jeszcze jeden taki numer i koniec z prezentami.   
  
_Autorka zaśmiała się nerwowo._  
  
 **Lampira:** Ale nie martwcie się, nie mogę co prawda zorganizować wycieczki, ale za to zaprosiłam was wszystkich na film typu yaoi. Musiałam jednak na początku puścić wam to beznadziejne romansidło, by żaden mały szpieg nie zorientował się, o co w tym wszystkim naprawdę chodzi.  
 _  
Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do zebranych._  
  
 **Lampira:** Będzie to film o miłości dwóch mężczyzn, których Wigilia okazała się pełna niespodzianek. Nie jest to historia oparta na prawdziwych wydarzeniach, choć z drugiej strony, mogła wydarzyć się naprawdę. Kto wie, może w tej chwili podobna historia dzieje się gdzieś na świecie. Nie trzeba daleko szukać, by znaleźć pary, które spotkały się w dość nieoczekiwany sposób. Po filmie zapraszam was na wywiad z aktorami, zobaczycie, jak te role wpłynęły na ich życie. Teraz jednak zapraszam was na film.  
  
 _Kłania się, a w sali rozbrzmiewa burza oklasków, wszyscy niecierpliwie czekają na seans. Reflektor gaśnie, a projektor znów zostaje uruchomiony. Na ekranie pojawiają się napisy, a po nich tytuł filmu: „Święta nie są takie złe”. Fani rozsiadają się wygodnie. Wszystkie szepty i szelesty papierków milkną. Ciszę przerywała tylko cicha kolęda, która była tłem dla wydarzeń, które właśnie rozgrywały się na ekranie._


	2. Chapter 2

Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia — w różnych krajach była obchodzona inaczej. Często w sposób kompletnie nie związany ze Świętami, a z przemysłem. Akcesoria świąteczne pojawiały się w sklepach już w listopadzie, a w niektórych przypadkach nawet wcześniej. Dla wielu kupców Święta mogłyby trwać przez cały rok. Ludzie w tym okresie nie tylko byli bardziej denerwowali czy zabiegani, ale przede wszystkim wydawali więcej pieniędzy. Te wszystkie nerwy i zabiegi służyły tylko temu by spędzić te kilka dni w roku z bliskimi. Często te dni zamiast bycia powodem radosnego spotkania stawały się dla nas przykrą rutyną, czymś, co trzeba przetrwać co roku, bo tak po prostu wypadało. Jednak mimo świadomości tych wszystkich wad otaczającej nas rzeczywistości nagle, w pewien grudniowy poranek zdajemy sobie sprawę, że były już Święta. To wystarczało by miłe uczucie ciepła pojawiło się w naszych sercach, rozgrzewając nawet w najzimniejszy dzień. W domach czuć było ostry zapach środków czystości, a i bliżej pierwszej gwiazdki ten zapach zastępował aromat potraw świątecznych. Choinka oświetlała pokój tysiącem światełek, wszystko stawało się piękniejsze, cudowniejsze, bardziej magiczne.

Nikt w tym czasie nie chce być sam, czujemy potrzebę bliskości z drugim człowiekiem. Jednak los bywał przewrotny i nie wiele robił sobie z naszych życzeń.

Zaśnieżonymi ulicami, szybkim marszem, szedł dwudziestodziewięcioletni nauczyciel, języka polskiego w miejscowym liceum, w rękach dzierżył ciasto świąteczne. Ludzie, którzy go mijali, również się śpieszyli, niosąc karpie, choinki i produkty spożywcze, których zabrakło w domu. Jednak między nimi była jedna ważna różnica. Gabriel, bo tak właśnie miał na imię nauczyciel, zmierzał do pustego domu i to właśnie było powodem jego zdenerwowania. Miał spędzić ten dzień ze swoją narzeczoną, ale ta sprawiła mu niespodziankę, bardzo nieprzyjemną niespodziankę. Dlatego też szedł przed siebie, nie zważając na innych ludzi, a po jego głowie krążyły czarne myśli. Był tak pochłonięty rozważaniem nad czekającymi go samotnymi Świętami, że w pewnym momencie potknął się i tylko szczęście uratowało go przed bolesnym upadkiem i zamoczeniem w śniegu nowo zakupionych spodni.

— Co do licha?! —warknął, spoglądając na to, o co się potknął.

Jego wzrok padł na czerwone trampki. Wędrując wyżej zobaczył czarne spodnie rurki i krótką kurtkę, która absolutnie nie mogła chronić jej właściciela w taką pogodę. Mrużąc oczy spojrzał na pochyloną głowę człowieka, którzy siedział pod budynkiem nie ruszając się, nawet wtedy, gdy się o niego potknął. Widział jedynie ciemnobrązowe włosy, podchodzące niemal pod rudy, na których osiadły płatki śniegu, a spod zmierzwionej fryzury wystawały czerwone uszy. Chłopak był ubrany raczej jak na cieplejszą jesień niż mroźną zimę, która panowała. Przez chwilę nawet zastawiał się, czy nie zostawić go tak, jak znalazł, ale sumienie nauczyciela i troska, którą wpajano mu jako wychowawcy młodych ludzi nie pozwoliły mu na to. Wzdychając, kucnął przed nieznajomym.

— Hej! Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał dotykając jego ramienia. — Boże, jesteś lodowaty! — przeraził się, gdy poczuł jak bardzo ten jest zimny. — Trzeba coś z tym zrobić.

Ściągnął z siebie krwistoczerwony szalik i owinął go dookoła szyi chłopaka. Upewniając się, że zakrył on uszy nieznajomego, strzepnął mu śnieg z włosów. Dopiero na ten gest młodzik zareagował.

— Co? — Uniósł głowę, spoglądając na Gabriela. Kiedy go ujrzał, jego źrenice się rozszerzyły, jednak nauczyciel uznał, że był to efekt szoku. Każdy byłby zaskoczony, gdyby na skraju hipotermii został ocucony przez obcego człowieka.

— Spokojnie. — Przytrzymał go, gdy ten chciał wstać, uznając, że gwałtownie ruchy były teraz niewskazane. — Nazywam się Gabriel Gryzik, jestem nauczycielem, znalazłem cię tutaj nieprzytomnego na ulicy. Jak się nazywasz? Pamiętasz, co się stało? Jesteś rany? Chorujesz na coś? — wyjaśnił starając się ocenić sytuację, chłopak mógł stracić przytomność z wielu powodów.

— Michał, nazywam się Michał Sakielwski i nie jestem chory ani ranny — odpowiedział dziwiąc się reakcji mężczyzny, który odetchnął z ulgą, opuszczając głowę. — Chodziłem po okolicy i usiadłem na chwilę, by odpocząć. Musiałem zasnąć.

— Ty durniu! — wrzasnął Gabriel, wstając gwałtownie, podrywając jednocześnie chłopaka z ziemi. — Coś ty sobie myślał, wychodząc na zewnątrz tak ubrany?! — krzyczał na niego, opatulając go szczelniej szalikiem i zakładając mu swoje rękawiczki. — Jeszcze trochę i zamarzłbyś! Jak rodzice mogli cię tak wypuścić?! — marudził, otrzepując go ze śniegu. Michał podawał się zabiegom bez żadnych sprzeciwów.

— Moi rodzice są w Ameryce — stwierdził, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Gabriel zerknął na niego pobieżnie i znów ciężko wzdychając, zakomunikował:

— Chodź, zabieram cię do siebie. Tam się ogrzejesz. — Podniósł ciasto, które położył na ziemi i chwytając dłoń młodzika, poprowadził go przez tłum ludzi.

— Naprawdę mogę iść z tobą? — zapytał niepewnie. Nie chodziło mu o to, że nie chciał towarzyszyć swojemu wybawcy, tylko po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę, dlatego musiał zadać to pytanie.

— Tak, naprawdę, nie będę ryzykować. W takim stanie zemdlejesz zanim dojdziesz do domu. A co, martwisz się, że jestem jakimś zboczeńcem? — Odwrócił na chwilę głowę, by zobaczyć reakcję na to pytanie. Chłopak miał czerwone policzki, ale mogło to być efektem zimna. Wtulając się w ofiarowany szalik, powiedział cicho:

— Nie uważam cię za jakiegoś niewyżytego seks-maniaka.

Gabriel nie mógł się nie zaśmiać, usłyszawszy taką odpowiedź.

— Jesteś dziwny, ale muszę ci podziękować za to, że mnie rozbawiłeś. Nie miałem dzisiaj zbyt wielu powodów do śmiechu.

— W takim razie cieszę się, że to zrobiłem. — Chłopiec przyspieszył i szedł teraz koło niego. — Daleko stąd do twojego mieszkania? — Zadrżał, gdy powiał wiatr, ciskając w nich płatki śniegu, których dotyk na skórze przypominał dźganie maleńkimi sztylecikami.

— Jeszcze jakieś dwie ulice. Chodź tutaj.

Przytulił go do siebie, ale już po chwili uznał, że dla ludzi obserwujących z boku musi to dziwnie wyglądać. Niby przytulał do siebie młodszego mężczyznę, ale ten był od niego wyższy o jakieś dziesięć centymetrów. Jednak najwyraźniej Michałowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo ułożył swoją głowę na jego ramieniu, wzdychając z przyjemnością.

— Mrrrrrr… — zamruczał — jesteś ciepły, niczym wielki misiek.

Gryzik poczuł na odsłoniętej skórze szyi, jak usta Michała układają się w uśmiech. Zadrżał. To było dziwne uczucie mieć tak blisko siebie innego mężczyznę. Nawet kobietom rzadko pozwalał na taką bliskość, ale był gotowy zrzucić dziwaczne zachowanie nieznajomego na karb jego wyziębienia.

— Tylko mi nie zasypiaj, nie mam ochoty cię dźwigać, aż do mieszkania — burknął, ale w jego głosie nie było słychać złości.

— Nie usnę. Nie przespałbym tak cudownej chwili. — Chłopiec odpowiedział wprost w jego szyję, a ciszej wyszeptał: — Nie mógłbym zasnąć, gdy ukochana osoba jest tak blisko mnie.

— Coś mówiłeś? Nie usłyszałem. — Gabriel obrócił głowę i poczuł na wargach ciepły oddech chłopaka, ich usta dzieliło zaledwie kilka milimetrów.

— Nic nie mówiłem.

Gabriel mógł przysiąc, że poczuł małe impulsy elektryczne przeskakujące między nimi. Było to takie dziwne, że nie mógł powstrzymać odruchu przymknięcia oczu.

— Wyprostuj się. Ciężko się tak idzie — nakazał mu. Nie mógł przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, że tak naprawdę komfort była ostatnią z rzeczy, o których myślał.

— Jeśli tak będzie ci wygodniej.

Michał posłusznie wykonał polecenie, ale w zamian przesunął swoje ramię na pas towarzysza. Teraz maszerowali obejmując się wpół.

— Nie jesteś zbyt beztroski jak na kogoś, kto niemal nie zamarzł, a teraz idzie do mieszkania obcego mężczyzny? — Nauczyciel zaczynał być podejrzliwy.

— Przecież cię znam! Nazywasz się Gabriel Gryzik. — Uśmiechnął się. Przez chwilę nauczycielowi wydawało się, że na jego uszach pojawiły się psie uszy. Po prostu młodzik wyglądał jak psiak, który zobaczył swego właściciela po długim okresie rozłąki.

— Takiej odpowiedzi mógłby udzielić któryś z moich ucznióóóóóóóów! — krzyknął, gdy poślizgnął się na śliskiej nawierzchni. Zapewne jego tył i tort miałyby bliskie spotkanie z podłożem, gdyby nie szybka interwencja Michała.

— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał, trzymając go za ramię jedną ręką, a drugą jego dłoń, w której dzierżył ciasto, chroniąc w ten sposób ich obu przed upadkiem.

— Nie. Dziękuję — odetchnął z ulgą, gdy powrócił do stabilnej pozycji. — Mogliby lepiej odśnieżać te drogi — warknął. — Dobrze, że chociaż jesteśmy na miejscu. — Wskazał głową na sąsiedni budynek.

Nie był on jakiś zachwycający, ale też nie był najgorszy. Była to kamienica umieszczona w średnio zamożnej dzielnicy. Dookoła niej rosły klony, latem ozdobione zielonkawymi liśćmi, a na dole różnokolorowymi kwiatami. Podczas cieplejszych dni można było zauważyć przy schodach staruszków, gawędzących lub grających w szachy. Niektórzy nawet uczyli starsze dzieci grać w karty. Teraz zamiast nich były bałwany ubrane w czapki i rękawiczki. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc była to bardzo miła okolica, w której każdy z chęcią by zamieszkał. Idealna dla takiego nauczyciela, jakim był Gabriel.

— Ładnie — ogłosił swoje zdanie Michał. — Na którym piętrze mieszkasz?

— Szóstym — odpowiedział, poprawiając ubranie. Raczej z przyzwyczajenia niż z prawdziwej konieczności. — I nie licz na windę — powiedział, nie spoglądając na niego.

Najwyraźniej czuł się dość niezręcznie po tym, jak omal nie wylądował u nóg tego młodzika. A skąd się wzięło takie określenie na tego nieznajomego? To z przyzwyczajenia. Jego uczniowie nie byli dziećmi, ale również nie byli dorosłymi, dlatego wymyślił to określenie, by ich nie obrażać. Bo za jedno się złościli, a używając drugiego czuł się głupio. Nie będzie przecież określać szesnastoletnią smarkulę dorosłą. Przez to często łapał się na tym, że określa tym przydomkiem wszystkich, którzy byli od niego młodsi, ale już nie mieli mleka pod nosem.

— To musisz mieć niezłe ciało — Gwizdnął cicho. — Nawet to widać.

Brwi nauczyciela podjechały do góry. A skąd on ma wiedzieć, jakie ma ciało? Grube ubranie, które miał na sobie aktualnie, na pewno nie pozwalało tego stwierdzić.

— Skąd ta pewność? — zapytał, wsadzając w mosiężny zamek duży, ciężki klucz.

Taki klucz pasował raczej do jakieś romantycznej powieści, gdy to zakochana kobieta ofiarowuje klucz do swego pokoju, by kochanek mógł się do niej wkraść w nocy. Jednak w rękach Gabriela wygląd on dość dziwacznie. Ale z drugiej strony, kto powiedział, że w życiu każdy przedmiot musi pasować do właściciela? Zdarza się, że urocza drobna blondynka trenuje karate lub boks, a miejscowy chuligan boi się robaków. Świat jest pełen sprzeczności, czasem zabawnych, innym razem wręcz absurdalnych i dzięki temu otaczająca nas rzeczywistość była interesująca.

— Eeeee… — Odwrócił wzrok. Zdał sobie sprawę, jaką pomyłkę właśnie popełnił. — Jak cię łapałem to poczułem, że jesteś dobrze zbudowany — wymyślił szybko.

Gryzik od razu domyślił się, że to kłamstwo, ale nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Miał na dziś już za wiele problemów, by zastanawiać się jeszcze nad tym, skąd chłopak może wiedzieć, jak był zbudowany.

Nie odwracając się, by sprawdzić, czy idzie za nim, wszedł do środka i nie zapalając nawet światła, zaczął się wspinać po schodach. Michał, zaskoczony tym, że jego kłamstwo tak szybko zostało przyjęte, dołączył do wspinaczki dopiero po chwili. I tu musiał się rozczarować swoją kondycją. Gdy dotarli na trzecie piętro jego oddech był lekko urywany, a po nauczycielu nic nie było widać. Zręcznie przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie, nawet od czasu do czasu trzy, uważając jednocześnie, by tort zbytnio nie ucierpiał przy takich wybrykach. Na szczęście dla młodszego mężczyzny, w końcu dotarli na szóste piętro. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed tym, by nie oprzeć się ścianę i nie zacząć ciężko dyszeć. Jedynie widok pełnego zadowolenia uśmiechu Gabriela sprawił, że wyprostował się ukrywając swoje zmęczenie. Gabriel starał się to ukryć, ale Michał i tak zauważył w jego czekoladowych oczach błysk satysfakcji, spowodowany tym, że ktoś młodszy od niego nie mógł utrzymać jego tempa, dlatego też wyprostował się i starając się oddychać w miarę normalnie, czekał, by ten otworzył drzwi. Nauczyciel widząc to wzruszył jedynie ramionami i uchylił drzwi, od razu zapalając światło i cofając się gwałtownie w bok, by uniknąć rozpędzonej białej kulki, która biegła w ich stronę. Michał jej nie zauważył, zbyt pochłonięty obserwowaniem dziwnego zachowania Gabriela. Zrozumiał je dopiero wtedy, gdy to coś wpadło na niego z całą siłą rozpędu, omal go nie wywracając.

Przytrzymując się framugi, spojrzał w dół. Na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej, przyczepiony pazurami do kurtki, znajdował się biały kot. Tylko prawa łapa i ogon w kolorze szarym zakłócały idealną biel futrzaka. Zwierzak niemiłosiernie mruczał, ocierając się o niego całym łepkiem. Jednak nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy te dźwięki ustały i kot prychając, uniósł głowę. Jego niepokojąco zielone oczy napotkały wzrok nieznajomego człowieka. Michał wypuścił powietrze pod wpływem tego spojrzenia. Do tej pory nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje oddech, ale to było złe posunięcie.

Zwierzak zmrużył oczy i wściekle miaucząc zaczął go drapać, starając się dosięgnąć swoimi ostrymi niczym igiełki pazurami jego twarzy. Michał krzyknął, przestraszony taka nagłą zmianą zachowania.

— Diabeł, zostaw gościa! — rozkazał Gabriel, ale dla młodszego mężczyzny wcale tak to nie brzmiało.

Była to raczej delikatna prośba, którą kot mógł zignorować, nie licząc się z konsekwencjami. Jednakże zwierzak przestał atakować i zaszczycając mężczyznę spojrzeniem pełnym wyższości, puścił jego kurtkę, zeskakując z gracją na podłogę. Już po chwili znajdował się przy właścicielu, ocierając się o jego nogi i mrucząc cichutko. Wcale nie przypominał tego wściekłego zwierza sprzed chwili.

— No, już dobrze. — Gabriel kucnął, głaszcząc kota za uszami, co Diabeł przyjął z zachwytem. Zmrużył ślepka, prężąc grzbiet i domagając się dalszych pieszczot. — Wybacz, że cię wykorzystałem jako tarczę. On mnie uwielbia i czasami nie może powstrzymać swojej radości, gdy mnie widzi. Zwłaszcza kiedy jestem smutny i chce mnie pocieszyć. — Opuścił głowę, pozwalając, by za długa grzywka ukryła jego oczy, umieszczone za delikatnymi szkłami.

— Mówi się trudno — stwierdził, pocierając zadrapanie na policzku, które zaczęło już nieprzyjemnie piec. — Każdy potrzebowałby ochrony przed tym czymś.

Kot, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że te słowa dotyczą jego, prychnął, machając w ostrzegawczym geście ogonem.

— Nie mów tak o nim. On jeden nigdy mnie nie zostawił. — Gabriel wstał i ruszył w stronę salonu, zostawiając po drodze kurtkę na wieszaku. — Rozbierz się, zaraz znajdę ci jakieś ubrania na zmianę — polecił.

Michał nie czekając na nic innego, zaczął ściągać przemoczone ciuchy. W pierwszej kolejności pozbył się zbyt cienkiej jak na tę porę roku kurtki, po niej nadszedł czas na trampki i szalik, który powiesił staranie obok kurtki właściciela mieszkania. Jednak później się zawahał. Czy ma zdjąć wszystko, czy tylko wierzchnie odzienie?

Nie chcąc krępować swoją nagością Gabriela, zdecydował się na razie nic więcej zdejmować. W mokrych spodniach i bluzie, która nie dawała za wiele ciepła, wszedł do salonu. Tutaj musiał zamrugać powiekami gdy jego zmysły zaatakowała mieszanina kolorów i zapachów, przez chwilę był pewien, że wkroczył na plan jakiegoś świątecznego filmu.  
  
Był to średniej wielkości salon, ale w kącie stała duża, żywa choinka, przybrana różnokolorowymi bombkami, łańcuchami i rozświetlona białymi światełkami. Tak przynajmniej myślał na początku, bo dopiero przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się stwierdził, że to, co brał za światełka, to tak naprawdę małe aniołki zrobione z kryształu. A to, że tak świeciły, zawdzięczały świecom rozmieszczonym dookoła, które oświetlając pokój rzucały również swój blask na te szklane cudeńka. Centralne miejsce zajmował stół, zastawiony najróżniejszymi potrawami, których aromat roznosił się po całym pomieszczeniu. Można było wyczuć tutaj magię świąt.

— Kazałem ci się rozebrać. — Michał odwrócił się w stronę gospodarza, który stał przy kanapie, rozkładając na niej poduszki, koce i grubą, puchową pościel. — Jesteś całkiem zmarznięty. — Podszedł do niego i nie czekając na jego reakcję, ściągnął mu przez głowę bluzę. — Jesteś tak zimny. — Zadrżał, gdy jego dłonie musnęły nagą skórę młodzika. — Trzeba cię jak najszybciej rozgrzać. — Sięgnął do jego paska, ale tutaj jego dłonie się zatrzymały, rozbierać innego mężczyznę? Tego jeszcze nigdy nie robił, ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, zresztą miał jak najczystsze intencje, chciał go rozgrzać i nic więcej. Nie jego wina, że rozgrzać można kogoś na wiele sposobów… Nie wierząc, że pomyślał o czymś takim, chwycił pewniej klamrę paska, a żeby zamaskować swoje zmieszanie, zganił Michała: — Jak mogłeś zasnąć na takim mrozie?

— Nie wyszło mi to na złe — odparł bezczelnie, ale jego struny głosowe były zaciśnięte.

Sam się zdziwił, że udało mu się cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Był zafascynowany widokiem, który miał przed sobą. Gabriel wyglądał niesamowicie. Było widać, że jest zawstydzony, mimo że próbował to ukryć. Jego policzki zdobił rumieniec, a wzrok był spłoszony. Czuł drżenie jego dłoni, gdy te rozpinały mu spodnie. Nie sądził, że dziś dostanie od losu taki cudowny prezent, jakim był nauczyciel.

— Głupek.

— Głupi ma zawsze szczęście, nie wiedziałeś o tym? — Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego policzka. Był ciepły i miękki, nie można było poczuć cienia zarostu, musiał się niedawno ogolić. Gabriel uniósł głowę, wreszcie spoglądając w jego oczy. Czekał, co jeszcze powie. Jednak ten nie miał na to szans, bo Diabeł wybrał właśnie ten moment, by o sobie przypomnieć.

— Aaaaaa!!! — krzyknął Michał, bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż z prawdziwego bólu, gdy kocur wbił mu się w nogę.

— Diabeł!!! — krzyknął Gabriel, chwytając go za kark i uwalniając Michała. — Jak mogłeś?! — Stanowczo odstawił go na bok, a kot, łypnął zielonymi oczami na gościa, nie przejmując się protestami właściciela.

— Przepraszam. — Gabriel dotknął ramienia chłopca. — Jest o mnie bardzo zazdrosny, nie tolerował nawet mojej dziewczyny.

— Do wesela się zagoi — uspokoił go. — Na szczęście nie miałem do końca zsuniętych spodni, bo inaczej byłoby o wiele gorzej — próbował zażartować.

— Trzeba będzie i tak to oczyścić. — Ściągnął mu spodnie, oglądając rany na jego łydce. — Tę ranę na policzku także — dodał, dotykając ostrożnie jednego z zadrapań. — Usiądź na kanapie i czekaj na mnie, — nakazał, wstając —przyniosę wodę utlenioną — to powiedziawszy, zniknął w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Michał ledwo co zagrzebał się w pościeli, ubrany jedynie w slipki, gdy wrócił Gabriel z buteleczką spirytusu i plastrami.

— Już jestem. — Usiadł na podłodze i odchylając koce, zaczął opatrywać mu nogę.

— Mówiłeś, że ten zwierz…

— Diabeł — powiedział, nie chcąc, by jego kot był określany zwierzęciem, przecież nie trzymał w domu niedźwiedzia grizli. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę niektóre zachowania kocura równie dobrze mógłby mieć tygrysa.

— Jak zwał tak zwał! — Jemu było obojętnie jak ten potwór się nazywa, wiedział jedno: nie lubił go i to z wzajemnością. — Mówiłeś, że nie toleruje twojej dziewczyny? — Schylił się, by spojrzeć w jego twarz, ale ten skutecznie ukrywał ją za kurtyną włosów. Zaczynała ona powoli Michała irytować, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to jednocześnie uważać jej za słodką.  
  
— Byłą — wyjaśnił zjadliwie. — Nie jesteśmy już ze sobą. No dobrze, to powinno wystarczyć.— Odstawił opatrunki na bok i poprawiając kołdrę na gościu, zapytał: — Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego? — Zaczął zbierać na talerz różne potrawy ze stołu.

— Wezmę wszystko, co mi dasz. Jak nie masz dziewczyny, to dla kogo ta kolacja? Nie wygląda, żebyś czekał na rodzinę lub na przyjaciół, na pewno nie przy świecach. — Usiadł wygodnie, podziwiając zgrabne ruchy mężczyzny. Było widać, ze czuje się tutaj swobodnie. Znikła ta doza napięcia, którą widywał u niego na co dzień, ale nie powinien się dziwić, przecież Gabriel był u siebie, w miejscu gdzie mógł się czuć swobodnie.

—Miała przyjść Majka. — wyjaśnił siadając tuż obok niego i podając mu kubek grzańca. — Masz, rozgrzejesz się.

— Dzięki. Nie rozbierzesz się?

— Czemu miałbym? — Nie widział żadnego sensu w zdejmowaniu ubrań.

— Słyszałem, że najlepszym sposobem rozgrzania wyziębionego ciała jest inne nagie ciało. — Widząc jednak, że ten przyjmuje to dość sceptycznie, wymyślił coś innego. — Głupio się czuje, będąc jedynym w tym pokoju, który jest prawie nagi.

— Decydujące słowo, „prawie” — podkreślił, zajadając się makaronem z makiem.

— A mówiłeś, że nie jesteś żadnym zboczeńcem. — Szybkim ruchem ukradł mu z talerza nitki makaronu.

— Masz swój talerz! A o tym, że nie jestem zboczeńcem świadczy fakt, że nie rozebrałem się ani nie staram się napastować cię seksualnie.

— Właśnie! — Wymierzył w niego oskarżająco widelec. — Gdybyś nie był żadnym zboczeńcem to zdjąłbyś ubranie, a nie pozwalał na to, żebym tylko ja był w negliżu. Może jesteś jakimś seks maniakiem, który czerpie przyjemność z patrzenia na młode, piękne, męskie ciało. Zboczeniec! — Objął ramionami się niczym zawstydzona dziewica, złapana na kąpieli w rzece przez stajennego. Gabriel słysząc ten krzyk, zakrztusił się makiem. Z jego oczu pociekły łzy. Kiedy złapał oddech, zmierzył młodzika takim wzrokiem, jakby patrzył na uciekiniera z wariatkowa.

— Nie wiedziałem, że hipotermia może wywołać tak poważne skutki uboczne w psychice człowieka!

Michał nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się szczerze.

— I za to cię lubię!

Gabriel przekrzywił głowę słysząc te słowa. Był coraz bardziej pewien, że jego niespodziewany gość skądś go zna.

— To może zdejmiesz ubranie dla mojego komfortu psychicznego?

Gabriel toczył przez jakiś czas walkę na spojrzenia z Michałem, ale przegrał. Westchnąwszy, wcisnął mu w ręce swój talerz i szybko ściągnął górną część odzieży.

— Dolną też — dodał gość, śledząc dokładnie każdy odsłonięty fragment skóry mężczyzny.

— Drań — mruknął. — Robię to tylko dlatego, że mam paskudny humor i nie mam zamiaru unieszczęśliwiać innych w ten wieczór. — Odrzucił skarpetki obok kanapy i schował bose stopy pod kołdrę. — Zimno.

— To schował je tu. — Chwycił jego nogi, przykładając stopy Gabriela do swych ud.

— Nie wiem, co jest zimniejsze: powietrze czy ty! Pij tego grzańca. Nie chce cię mieć na sumieniu jak zamarzniesz w moim domu.

Pomimo wcześniejszego stwierdzenia jednak przytulił się pozwalając, by ramię Michała oplotło go w pasie. Jakoś jego świadomość powoli oswajała się z tym, że pozwala się dotykać innemu mężczyźnie, którego dopiero co poznał. Bo co o nim wiedział? Znał tylko jego imię i nazwisko, a nie miał nawet pewności, czy są prawdziwe, czy może skłamał.

— Tylko wtedy, gdy wypijesz ze mną. — Uniósł swój kubek z połyskującym płynem.

— Niech będzie. — Gabriel uniósł swój kubek w geście toastu — Wesołych Świąt!

— Wesołych!

— I niech następne będą szczęśliwsze.

Młodzik nic na to nie odrzekł. Wypił swój napój, rozkoszując się ciepłem, które powoli rozchodziło się po jego ciele.

— Powiesz, co się stało?

— Co? — Gabriel uniósł głowę znad kubka, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.

Od jakiegoś czasu siedzieli przytuleni do siebie i pili rozkoszując się ciepłem. Nie zauważył nawet tego, że wypił już trzy porcje grzańca, a Michał dopiero co kończył swój pierwszy kubek. Nie wiedział również tego, że wynikało to z umyślnego działania mężczyzny.

— Jesteś sam w świątecznie przyozdobionym domu z kolacją na romantyczny wieczór. Stwierdziłeś, że miała tu przyjść jakaś Majka, a wcześniej mówiłeś, że nie masz dziewczyny. I nie chcesz zranić żadnej osoby, a masz paskudny humor. Co się stało? — powtórzył, przybliżając się do niego. — Czasami lepiej się wygadać. — Dotknął jego policzka, odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy, a po chwili zdejmując okulary i odkładając je ostrożnie na stolik. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać westchnienia zachwytu, gdy ujrzał jego oczy. Takie duże, głębokie i czułe. W takie oczy można było patrzeć bez końca.

— Majka to moja była dziewczyna — powiedział, kładąc czoło na jego ramieniu i pozwalając, by ten głaskał go po włosach i nagich plecach. Był zbyt odurzony alkoholem by protestować lub zastanawiać się, co z tego wyniknie. — Umówiliśmy się dzisiaj na kolację wigilijną, miałem się jej oświadczyć. — Wtulił się w niego jeszcze bardziej, obejmując go mocno. — Byłem właśnie w cukierni, by odebrać zamówiony tort, gdy zadzwoniła. Powiedziała, że już od dawna mnie nie kocha i spotyka się od jakichś dwóch miesięcy z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Byłem taki głupi, że się nie domyśliłem. — Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie tej okropnej rozmowy.

Michał nie chciał widzieć go smutnego. Schował twarz w jego miękkich kosmykach, szepcząc jakieś uspokajające słowa. Nawet dla niego samego brzmiały one bez sensu, ale Gabriela uspakajały. Może słowa nie miały znaczenia i wystarczał tylko przyjazny ton głosu.

Jak ktoś mógł zranić w tak okrutny sposób tego mężczyznę? Był przecież taki cudowny! Słodki, inteligentny, o dobrym sercu. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie, aż Gabriel zasnął oparty o Michała. Ten położył go delikatnie na kanapie i zaczął sprzątać ze stołu. Zdmuchnął większość świeczek, pozwalając, by paliły się tylko dwie, dające miły blask. Kiedy wszystko było już sprzątnięte, pochylił się nad nauczycielem.

— Nie masz pojęcia, jak piękny jesteś, ta dziewczyna na ciebie nie zasługiwała. — Zbliżył się z zamiarem pocałowania go, ale kiedy ich usta już miały się zetknąć, syknął z bólu. To Diabeł zatopił swoje zęby w jego nodze i nie chciał się od niej oderwać. Michał chwycił kota za kark i podniósł go. — Spokojnie, nie chcę skrzywdzić twego właściciela. Będę dla niego dobry, dużo lepszy od niej. — Wstał, wciąż trzymając kota w wyciągniętej ręce. — A teraz nie przeszkadzaj. — Szybkim ruchem wystawił Diabła na korytarz i zamknął drzwi. Słyszał wściekłe miauczenie i drapanie pazurów o drewno, ale to się nie liczyło, najważniejszy był ten, który był z nim.

— Gabriel. — Głos Michała drżał od nadmiaru emocji.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel obudziło w środku nocy przyjemne uczucie. Coś niczym jedwab prześlizgiwało się po jego skórze, pieszcząc ją delikatnie. Nie żeby wiedział, jakie to uczucie, gdy luksusowy materiał znajduje się na nagim ciele, ale przypuszczał, że to musiało być właśnie takie doznanie.

Zamruczał, gdy to miłe głaskanie zjechało jeszcze niżej, na jego brzuch, łaskocząc go odrobinę. Było to drażniące, a jednak tak przyjemne, że nie mógł zmusić się do odwrócenia się. Po chwili ta miękkość została zastąpiona czymś szorstkim i odrobinę wilgotnym. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to język kota. Czasami ten wskakiwał do niego na łóżko i zaczynał go lizać, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy nie chciał wstawać. Diabeł był jego dodatkowym budzikiem.

— Diabeł, przestań — mruknął niewyraźnie, poruszając biodrami, żeby się go pozbyć.

— Nie jestem Diabłem. — Obce dłonie przytrzymały go w miejscu.

To obudziło go skuteczniej, niż najbardziej lodowaty prysznic. Otworzył oczy, spoglądając na młodzika, którego przygarnął na tą jedną noc. Powoli do jego zaspanego i zamroczonego alkoholem umysłu docierała absurdalność całej sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł.

Leżał na kanapie tylko w bieliźnie, która ledwo co trzymała się na jego biodrach i to za sprawą Michała, który zawisł nad nim. Może nie byłoby najgorsze, gdyby nie fakt, że ten nie miał na sobie zupełnie nic i na dodatek był wyraźnie podniecony.

— Co ty?! — wrzasnął starając się go zepchnąć z siebie, ale ten dominował nad nim posturą i ciężarem. — Złaź ze mnie natychmiast! — rozkazał, wciskając się w kanapę, starając się znaleźć jak najdalej od rozgrzanego ciała chłopaka.

— Nie! — odparł stanowczo, łapiąc go za ramiona i nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć.

— C…. Co? — Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale na pewno nie czegoś takiego.

— Nie mam zamiaru cię puścić, nie pozwolę, żebyś mi uciekł. — Przytulił się do niego, ukrywając swoją twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Upajał się jego aromatem, zapachem płynu do golenia, żelu do kąpieli i jego własną, wyjątkową wonią, w tej chwili zarezerwowaną tylko dla niego.

— Zwariowałeś! Puszczaj mnie! — Zaczął się szarpać, ale w prawdziwą panikę wpadł dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł erekcję chłopaka na swoim podbrzuszu. — Złaź! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!

Zaczął go walić pięściami w jego plecy, po czym chwycił jego włosy i odciągnął boleśnie głowę do tyłu. Michał syknął, oddalając się od niego na chwilę, ale już po chwili młodszy mężczyzna chwycił jego nadgarstki i unieruchomił mu je nad głową, uciszając wszystkie jego protesty pocałunkiem.

Nie był to delikatny czy romantyczny pocałunek. Był brutalny i zaborczy, nie był tym, czego mogłaby oczekiwać zakochana dziewczyna, a ponieważ Gabriel nie był żadną zadurzoną niewiastą, niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Z otwartymi oczami obserwował poczynania swego gościa, który próbował wymusić na nim otwarcie ust, by pogłębić pocałunek. Jednakże on nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić. Zacisnął mocniej usta i cały się spiął. Drugi mężczyzna musiał to poczuć, bo uwolnił jego zmaltretowane wargi i westchnął w jego usta.

— Proszę, pozwól mi… Będę delikatny… Nie skrzywdzę cię… Tak bardzo cię kocham…. Nie zdradzę cię jak ona… Proszę…. Kocham cię…

Szeptał, całując go po całej twarzy. To, co teraz robił, było przeciwieństwem brutalnego pocałunku. W zamroczonym alkoholem umyśle nauczyciela przepełnione pragnieniem i bólem słowa chłopaka mieszały się z jego własnym cierpieniem, delikatny, czuły ton koił rany zadane przez Majkę.

— Obaj jesteśmy pijani — wyjęczał, usiłując odzyskać panowanie nad sytuacją, liczył, że chłodny ton go otrzeźwi.

— Tak… jestem pijany… — Młodzieniec przyznał. — Jestem pijany z miłości do ciebie. — Przejechał ręką po jego boku aż do kolana, unosząc jego nogę i moszcząc się między udami. Otarł się swoim przyrodzeniem o niego, jęcząc, gdy erekcja prześliznęła się po materiale bielizny mężczyzny.

— Zwariowałeś! Obaj kompletnie zwariowaliśmy! — Gabriel jęknął. To było irracjonalne. To nie była normalna sytuacja. Żaden zdrowy mężczyzna, taki jak on, nie powinien znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji.

— Możesz o mnie myśleć co tylko chcesz, ale ja już się nie wycofam, nie potrafię, nie teraz, kiedy jesteś tak blisko mnie!

Wciąż trzymając jego nadgarstki w żelaznym uścisku, zaczął lizać i kąsać całe ciało kochanka, zastawiając na bladej skórze czerwone punkciki. Od czasu do czasu wgryzał się w jego bok, powodując, że Gabriel ze świstem wciągał powietrze, drżąc pod nim w najbardziej erotyczny sposób.

Dotyk tych męskich ust na ciele podniecał Gabriela. Jego oddech przyśpieszał, powieki samoistnie opadały. Mógł teraz jedynie spoglądać spod rzęs na Michała, który ocierał się o niego, ale na razie nie starał się posunąć dalej.

— Ach!

Jęknął, gdy usta chłopaka dotknęły jego podbrzusza niebezpiecznie blisko erekcji. Nie mógł i nie chciał kontrolować reakcji swojego organizmu.

— Podoba ci się to? — spytał Michał, unosząc głowę. W jego głosie i postawie było widać tak wielkie zaskoczenie, że nie można było go wziąć za udawanie.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie! — jęknął, nigdy wcześniej żadna dziewczyna nie sprawiła, że wydawał z siebie takie dźwięki. Nawet Majka nie wywoływała u niego tak sensacyjnych reakcji. Co nie oznacza, że jakoś specjalnie się starała, ale fakt, że był tak podatny na dotyk osobnika tej samej płci deprymował go. Nigdy nie sądził, że mężczyzna może doprowadzić go do takiego stanu.

— Naprawdę ci się podoba. — Uśmiechnął się, niczym pięciolatek na widok wymarzonej zabawki. — Podoba ci się. — Wtulił twarz w przyrodzenie mężczyzny. Gabriel drgnął, gdy jego ciepły oddech owiał mu członka. — Tak się cieszę. Chcę ci sprawić przyjemność, byś i ty mnie pokochał.

Starszy mężczyzna nie zdążył zebrać myśli by odpowiedzieć na to wyznanie, gdy jego biodra zostały gwałtownie szarpnięte do góry i stracił ostatnią część odzieży, która oddzielała ich ciała. Teraz obaj byli nadzy, przykryci jedynie kołdrą, która ledwo co trzymała się na ich drżących ciałach. — Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Ostatnie wyznanie Michała wybrzmiało w pokoju, nim pochłonął męskość kochanka w swoje usta. Nie bawiąc się w żadne subtelności, ssał ją i lizał po całej długości. By mieć do niej lepszy dostęp zmuszony był puścić nadgarstki Michała. Spodziewał się, że zostanie od razu odepchnięty, albo że przynajmniej nauczyciel podejmie taką próbę, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Gabriel był pijany, nie miał ochoty rozmyślać i analizować wszystkich za i przeciw seksu z nieznajomym mężczyzną. Był zmęczony, samotny i smutny, a pieszczoty Michała niosły ze sobą przyjemność, dawały szansę zapomnienia. Nie mógł już jasno myśleć, był pogrążony w przyjemności, którą dawał mu sprawny język młodzika. Jego biodra żyły własnym życiem. Podrywały się w górę, stymulując stosunek. Ręce same powędrowały do miękkich włosów Michała, przyciskając jego głowę do krocza. Trzymając go mocno, zagłębiał się w jego ustach, jęcząc cicho, gdy penisem docierał do gardła Michała.

Ten zaś zamknął oczy, starając się rozluźnić gardło. Nie chciał się zakrztusić, nie chciał tego wszystkiego zepsuć. Pozwalał swojemu kochankowi na wszystko, ciesząc się, że ten czerpie z tego przyjemność. Pozwalał mu się całkowicie kontrolować mimo bólu ciągniętych włosów i nie możności złapania głębszego oddechu.

Michał chciał zająć się także sobą, ale powtarzał sobie w myślach, że jeszcze nie czas na to. Że później będzie mógł się zająć swoją erekcją. Teraz ważny był ktoś inny.

Kiedy wyczuł, że koniec jest już bliski, zaczął mocniej ssać członka Gabriela. Tego było już za wiele, mężczyzna krzyknął, a jego kręgosłup wygiął się nienaturalnie. Przez jego ciało przechodziły dreszcze. Sprawiały one po części ból, ale także przyjemność. Czasami orgazm był naprawdę dziwnym doznaniem. Niektórzy twierdzą, że nie ma między nimi różnicy, że każdy jest powtórką poprzedniego. Nie mają racji. Nie dostrzegają tych małych, subtelnych różnic dzielących niezły seks od nieziemskiego.

Gryzik leżał w rozrzuconej pościeli, odsłaniając się całkowicie. Włosy miał roztrzepane w artystycznym nieładzie, usta opuchnięte po pocałunkach, ciało słodko zarumienione, a oczy błyszczały mu po niedawnym szczycie. Michał podziwiał to wszystko w milczeniu, ignorując drapanie w gardle. Starał się za to skupić na smaku, który jeszcze pozostał na języku, gorzkim i korzennym. Nie wiedział, czy wszystko zrobił dobrze. Dla niego to też był pierwszy raz z mężczyzną, nie, to był jego pierwszy raz z kimkolwiek i trochę się bał. Nie chciał się zbłaźnić przed ukochaną osobą i pewnie nigdy nie odważyłby się zrobić tego co chciał zrobić gdyby nie alkohol krążący mu w żyłach.

— Kocham cię. — Chwycił Gryzika za uda i przyciągnął go do siebie, aż jego erekcja dotknęła pośladków kochanka.

— Co? Poczekaj, chwila! — spytał spanikowany, gdy poczuł twardy organ tak niebezpiecznie blisko swego wejścia. W jego zamroczonym alkoholem umyśle zaświtała myśl, że młodzik przez swój brak doświadczenia nie przygotował ani jego ani siebie do następnego etapu. Nie był ekspertem od homoseksualnego seksu, ale wiedział co nieco o konieczności właściwego nawilżenia i znał konsekwencje pominięcia tego kroku — Poczekaj…

Dalsze słowa utonęły w krzyku pełnym bólu, gdy Michał wszedł w niego jednym, szybkim ruchem. To było takie bolesne, bo chłopak, żaden sposób go nie przygotował. Jego dolne partie były siedliskiem bólu i gorąca. Łkał cicho, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach młodzika, który wisiał nad nim, ruszając się wciąż w tym samym rytmie, nieświadomy tego, że przez swój kompletny brak doświadczenia i pośpiech zmienił przyjemność w ból.

Gabriel starał się oddychać spokojniej. Wiedział, że kluczem do zmniejszenia bólu było rozluźnienie się, musiał skupić się na czymś innym. Gdy próbował znaleźć taką rzecz, usłyszał uspokajające słowa, zapewniającego go, że jest cudowny, kochany. Nie rozumiał, jak ten młodzik mógł go kochać, ale skupił się na jego łagodnym, czułym głosie. Wciąż odczuwał ból, ale nie był on już tak uciążliwy. Jego ciało podrywało się odrobinę do góry, gdy Michał w niego wchodził.

Młodzik dostrzegł ból kochanka, ale nie potrafił mu zaradzić. Powinien być łagodniejszy, ale zatracał się w przyjemności, nie mógł powstrzymać swego podniecenia. Jego pchnięcia stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne, pot spływał mu po kręgosłupie, oczy zaszły mgłą. Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie i się zatrzymał, z jego ust wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie. Doszedł.

Dla osób postronnych mogło to wyglądać tak, jakby nie przeżył tego uniesienia zbyt intensywnie, ale tak nie było. Może na zewnątrz nie było widać ogromnych zmian, ale nie można było tego powiedzieć o jego wnętrzu.

Michał na chwilę stracił świadomość, przed oczami wybuchło mu sto fajerwerków, odcinając go od świata zewnętrznego. Po jego całym ciele przeszedł ogień, który skumulował się w dolnych partiach brzucha. To było niezapomniane przeżycie. Dziwne, że jedna sytuacja może być tak odmienna dla dwóch różnych osób, biorących w niej udział.

Kiedy Michał wrócił do świata realnego, spojrzał na twarz swego ukochanego i się przeraził. Gabriel leżał z przymkniętymi oczami, na jego policzkach były ślady łez i nie było żadnych oznak tego, że również przeżywał taką samą przyjemność z tego aktu jak Michał.

— Gabriel? — Dotknął jego policzka, drżącą dłonią. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, jak wielkie szkody spowodował na ciele kochanka.

Na nadgarstkach Gryzika widniały czerwone ślady, które za jakiś czas miały przybrać zarys palców młodzika, na klatce i brzuchu miał malinki i ślady ugryzień.

Odsunął się od niego spanikowany, wysuwając się jednocześnie z jego ciała. Starszy mężczyzna jęknął, zakrywając oczy ramieniem.

— Gabriel!

Chciał go ponownie dotknąć, ale się nie odważył. Dłoń zatrzymała się tuż nad ciałem kochanka. Czuł się jak najgorszy śmieć, sprawił mu tyle cierpienia. Nie czekając na nic, poderwał się z łóżka i wbiegł do pierwszego pokoju. Diabeł przebiegł tuż pod jego nogami, pędząc do swego właściciela. Okazało się, że pomieszczenie, w którym zamknął zwierzaka było łazienką. Nie mógł trafić lepiej.

Chwycił miękki ręcznik i zamoczył go w ciepłej wodzie. Będąc tak przygotowanym, wrócił do salonu. Tam zastał kota siedzącego obok Gryzika i liżącego go po twarzy. Kiedy do nich podszedł, zwierzak syknął na niego ostrzegawczo, jeżąc się. Wyglądał niczym te koty, które widywał w bajkach obok czarownic.

— Spokojnie. — Podszedł do nich ostrożnie. — Wiem, że nie dotrzymałem swojej wcześniejszej obietnicy, ale chcę mu teraz pomóc, twoje lizanie nie wystarczy.

Mówił łagodnie i powoli, nie chcąc zirytować kota, który wyglądał jakby był gotowy go zabić, jeszcze bardziej. Diabeł obserwował go uważnie swoimi zielonymi oczami, coraz bardziej je mrużąc, gdy ten się zbliżał, ale przynajmniej jego futro wróciło do normalnego stanu, choć ogon wciąż drgał nerwowo. Był gotowy do obrony swego pana.

— Chcę tylko pomóc. — Kolejny krok. — Musisz mi na to pozwolić. — Ślepia kota zabłysły ostrzegawczo, ale położył się koło Gabriela, dając wolną rękę gościowi. Było jednak widać, że będzie go pilnował i zareaguje na każdy podejrzany gest ze strony Michała.

— Dziękuję — odetchnął, gdy pozwolił mu uklęknąć przy nieprzytomnym kochanku.

— Nie mam pojęcia, czemu i o czym rozmawiasz z moim kotem, ale wyjdź, nie chcę cię teraz widzieć. – Gabriel po raz pierwszy od paru chwil odezwał się.

Michał spojrzał na niego ze skruchą, ale mężczyzna wciąż zasłaniał oczy.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem sprawić ci bólu. Proszę, chcę cię tylko umyć, później odejdę jeśli dalej będziesz chciał.

Zaczął metodycznie i spokojnie obmywać ciało kochanka. Zagryzając dolną wargę i starając się zrobić to szybko, ale staranie, uniósł jedną z jego nóg, wycierając spermę, próbując złagodzić ból w jego nadużytym wejściu.

Kiedy Michał skończył to prozaiczne mycie, wziął do ręki mały, zielony słoiczek. Zauważył go w łazience, kiedy szukał ręcznika. Teraz zastanawiał się, czy może to wykorzystać.

Była to maść na otarcia i różne inne skaleczenia. Według etykietki była ona antybakteryjna i uśmierzająca ból. Wydawała się idealna na taką okazję, ale miał wątpliwości, czy może ją zastosować w takim miejscu, ale też nie chciał zostawić obolałego mężczyzny. Nie był pewien, czy Gabriel sam by ją zastosował. Jeszcze raz zerknął na twarz kochanka, który przez cały proces mycia nie odezwał się i z wahaniem odkręcił słoiczek. Kiedy to zrobił do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach najróżniejszych ziół. Wziął to za dobrą monetę. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że najlepsze leki to właśnie te z ziół.

Nabrał odrobinę zielonkawej substancji na palce, rozcierając je po całej długości. Kiedy uznał, że ma wystarczającą ilość maści na palcach, wsunął je w mężczyznę. Ten jęknął, czując wtargnięcie w swoje ciało. Michał nie zdążył się nawet poruszyć, gdy zwierzak go zaatakował. Tym razem jednak nie poprzestał tylko na drapaniu, ale wbił swoje zęby w jego dłoń, a pazurami zaczął drapać dookoła. Ten atak był naprawdę bolesny. Młodzik musiał się naprawdę postarać, żeby się go pozbyć. Dopiero po jakimś kwadransie w końcu udało mu się wyrzucić dzikiego zwierza za drzwi. Jak ktokolwiek mógł chcieć trzymać coś takiego w domu?! Jego ręce wyglądały niczym przeciągnięte przez drut kolczasty. Kiedy wrócił do Gabriela zauważył, że ten oddycha spokojnie. Najwyraźniej stres i alkohol sprawił, że mężczyzna zasnął pomimo hałasu.

— Boże — jęknął, zjeżdżając po drzwiach na podłogę. — Jestem takim durniem. Co ja sobie właściwie wyobrażałem. Jestem niczym. — Ukrył głowę w ramionach, nie przejmując się tym, że po rękach spływa mu krew, brudząc mu ramiona i kark.

_Ranek_

Gabriel obudził się z ogromnym kacem. Głowa go bolała, oczy szczypały i miał wrażenie, że jego język zmienił się w brudną skarpetę. W jego wieku powinien być już mądrzejszy, upijanie się nigdy nie rozwiązywało żadnych problemów. Nie chcąc pogorszyć swego stanu, uniósł się wolno, ale kiedy usiadł, poczuł ból w dolnych częściach ciała.

— Co ja wczoraj robiłem?

Rozejrzał się dookoła, przypominając sobie każdy szczegół wczorajszego wieczoru. Porozrzucane dookoła ubrania bardzo mu w tym pomogły. Kiedy dotarło do niego, co się stało, jego spłoszone spojrzenie spoczęło na młodziku, który siedział pod drzwiami. Spiął się, ale gdy usłyszał jego spokojny oddech, rozluźnił się.

Sycząc z bólu, pochylił się i przyciągnął do siebie spodnie gościa. Chciał się przekonać, kim tak naprawdę jest ten młodzieniec. Wsadził rękę w jedną z głębszych kieszeni licząc, że znajdzie tam jakiś dokument potwierdzający tożsamość. Jednakże nie sądził, że zamiast dowodu osobistego czy prawa jazdy znajdzie legitymację i to nie studencką, ale uczniowską, dzieciak chodził do liceum.

— Sakielwski Michał — przeczytał. — Przynajmniej w tym był szczery — mruknął do siebie, ponownie przenosząc wzrok na legitymacje. — Zobaczmy, ile masz lat, urodzony dwudziestego pierwszego lutego tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego drugiego…. tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego drugiego. — Jego usta poruszały się samoistnie. Obliczenie, że młodzieniec ma siedemnaście lat nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. — Siedemnaście! — krzyknął, podrywając się gwałtownie.

Szybko się przekonał, że nie było to najlepsze posunięcie. W głowie mu się zakręciło, a smak w ustach pogorszył się, pobiegł do łazienki. Dopiero klęcząc przy muszli klozetowej, zaczął analizować wszystko, mówiąc cicho do siebie. To pozwalało mu się bardziej skupić.

— Wczoraj przyprowadziłem do domu siedemnastoletniego chłopaka. Rozebrałem nieletniego, upoiłem alkoholem, przytulałem się do niego, on i ja…. — Kolejne słowa zostały stłumione przez odgłosy torsji. Kiedy żołądek się uspokoił Gabriel wziął szybki, ale lodowaty prysznic i okrywszy się szlafrokiem, wrócił do pokoju i stanął przed Michałem, który wciąż spał.

— Wstawaj! — Miało to zabrzmieć groźne, ale gdzieś w połowie głos mu się załamał, a ostatnia spółgłoska zabrzmiała niczym szept, ale i tak chłopak uniósł głowę. Gryzik zauważył jego czerwone oczy, ale wcale mu nie współczuł. Na pewno nie wtedy, gdy pękała mu głowa, odbyt nieprzyjemnie piekł, a na dodatek właśnie dowiedział, że spał z niepełnoletnim. Co ten dzieciak sobie wyobrażał! Nie mógł znaleźć kogoś w swoim wieku?

— Dobrze się czujesz?! — Michał poderwał się z podłogi, chwytając go za ramiona.

— Nie dotykaj mnie! — Odtrącił jego ręce, nie mógł pozwolić, by młokos go dotykał, choć zło już się stało. Chryste! Przespał się z małolatem! — Ubierz się i wyjdź. — Odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc na niego patrzeć.

— Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Nie chciałem!— krzyknął. Nie chciał się rozstawać, nie tak!

— Phi!— prychnął z goryczą. — Sądzisz, że mógłbym uprawiać seks z siedemnastoletnim gówniarzem?!

— Jak…? — Zbladł słysząc te słowa.

— Twoja legitymacja.

— Nie pytałeś mnie o mój wiek.

— Ale mogłeś powiedzieć, że jesteś niepełnoletni! — Michał podniósł głowę, wreszcie spoglądając prosto na niego. — Nieważne — powiedział spokojnie. — Po prostu ubierz się i wyjdź.— Ale...

— Wyjdź! Nie chcę cię widzieć!

— Dobrze, wyjdę, — powiedział w końcu, a Gabriel natychmiast się rozluźnił — ale nie myśl, że z ciebie zrezygnuję — rzekł spokojnie, przechodząc koło niego i zakładając porozrzucane ubrania. Kiedy był gotowy, dodał: — Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Powinienem był się pohamować i zrobić to delikatniej. Żałuję tego, jak to zrobiłem, ale nie żałuję samego czynu.

— Wynoś się wreszcie!— Miał uczucie, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

— Wesołych Świąt, przepraszam i kocham cię, Gabrielu.

Nie odpowiedział, nie ruszył się z miejsca, aż nie usłyszał trzasku zamykanych drzwi. Dopiero wtedy opadł na kanapę, a po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy bólu, wstydu i czegoś jeszcze.


	4. Chapter 4

Od tamtego feralnego dnia minął jakiś tydzień. Tydzień pełen niezdecydowania dla Gabriela. Nie wiedział, co z sobą począć.   
  
Pierwszy szok minął gdzieś po południu, a im mniej bolało go ciało tym częściej zastawiał się nad tym co się stało. To było niespodziewane! Wiedział jak to absurdalnie brzmi, ale mimo całej swojej wiedzy nie umiał znaleźć lepszego określenia. Nie był jakoś szczególnie zgorszony faktem, że uprawiał seks z mężczyzną. Co prawda zawsze uważał się za stuprocentowego heteroseksualistę, ale nie miał nic przeciwko gejom. Uważał, że każda miłość była piękna i nie można jej potępiać. Był wściekły z innego powodu.   
  
Nie mógł wybaczyć Michałowi, że ten po tym jak zaoferował mu pomoc wykorzystał jego stan, na dodatek szczeniak był niepełnoletni! Dla nauczyciela seks z niepełnoletnim uczniem oznaczał wyrzucenie z zawodu, bo kto niby uwierzyłby mu, że nie wiedział ile dzieciak ma lat i że nie wyraził zgody na to co się stało, po tym jak sam sprowadził go do swojego mieszkania?! Jedynym argumentem przemawiającym na korzyść młodzika było to, że po wszystkim wyraźnie odczuwał skruchę i próbował się nim zająć, naprawić to co zrobił. Chodź na samą myśl o tym, że Michał dotykał go w intymnych miejscach, na jego policzkach pojawiały się czerwone plamy. Przekonał się o tym, gdy zerknął do lusterka w chwili, kiedy wspominał o tym. Złapał się nawet raz na tym na myśleniu, że Michał miał całkiem niezłe ciało i nie wyglądał na swoje siedemnaście lat. I jakby tego było jeszcze za mało, to zaczął trochę żałować tego, jak go wyrzucił. Mógł chociaż zaproponować mu, by obejrzał swoje rany w łazience.   
  
Miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę gdy dotarło do niego nad czym się zastanawiał. Jeszcze trochę i okaże się, że przez ten incydent stanie się gejem. Jedynym, który pomagał mu to wszystko przetrwać był Diabeł. Nie odstępował go nawet na chwilę i gdy jego właściciel pogrążał się w ponurym nastroju, lizał go po rękach, a gdy to nie pomagało stawał mu na kolanach i ocierał łebkiem o jego policzki.   
  
I tak właśnie minęły wszystkie wolne dni, aż nadszedł czas powrotu szkoły, do dzieciaków, które nie doceniały całej wiedzy, którą chciał im przekazać. Jedynie dla tych wyjątkowych przypadków, uczniów którzy chcieli się uczyć ciągle robił to co robił. Gabriel westchnął ciężko i wszedł do budynku szkoły.  
  
— Cześć, Gabrielu! — Karol, jego kolega, podszedł do niego i klepnął go po przyjacielsku w ramię. — Jak minęły Święta? Miałeś chyba oświadczyć się tej swojej ślicznotce? Jak jej na imię? — Wydął swoje i tak pełne wargi w udawanym geście zamyślenia.  
  
— Majka — odpowiedział mu głucho. Zdrada wciąż bolała, równie mocno jak wszystko to co zdarzyło się po niej.  
  
— Właśnie, Majka! — Karol uśmiechnął się szeroko podchodząc bliżej. — I jak ci poszło?   
  
Gryzik poczuł jego ciepły oddech na twarzy. Skrępowany, odsunął się. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jego kolega był przystojnym mężczyzną. Nic dziwnego, że wiele uczennic wysyłało do niego Walentynki lub nieśmiało prosiło o pomoc w nauce. Wściekły na siebie, że gejowski seks, niezależnie od tego jak zły był, sprawił, że zaczął patrzeć na swoich współpracowników w seksualny sposób.  
  
— Zerwaliśmy ze sobą.   
  
— Uuuuu, przykro mi. Czyli miałeś paskudne Święta….  
  
— Hmmm… — Zamyślił się. Nie wiedział dokładnie, czy one były takie złe. — Nie jestem pewien. Przez jakiś czas było nawet miło. — Kiedy to mówił uświadomił sobie, że myśli o tych chwilach, gdy rozmawiali z Michałem na kanapie, przytuleni do siebie otuleni ciepłą kołdrą.   
  
— Poznałeś kogoś? Kogoś nowego? Dlatego rzuciłeś Majkę? — zaczął się dopytywać. Czasami mimo swojego wieku jego kolega zachowywał się niczym zniecierpliwiony dzieciak.  
  
— Panie Sikorski, niech się pan zachowuje trochę poważniej, bo zaczyna pan przypominać naszych uczniów — upomniał go, trochę zbyt ostro. Bliskość Karola, jego wesołość i uśmiech odrobinę przypominały mu Michała. Sam już nie wiedział co dokładnie czuje. Nie był szczęśliwy, że chłopak go oszukał i był dość gwałtowny podczas seksu, ale nie mógł również skłamać i powiedzieć, że nie polubił Michała.  
  
— Hej! — Karol zabrał ręce, unosząc je w obronnym geście. — Coś ty taki drażliwy? Spokojnie, wiem, że czasami dzieciaki są nieznośne, ale nie pozwól im zaleźć sobie za skórę  
  
— Przepraszam, — Michał przymknął oczy. — chyba zbyt emocjonalnie zareagowałem.   
  
— Nie ma sprawy. — Uderzył go lekko dziennikiem po głowie, co Gabriel natychmiast mu wybaczył. Bądź co bądź, Karol był od niego starszy i zajmował się nim, kiedy jako kompletnie zielony nauczyciel zjawił się w szkole — To jak? Co się wydarzyło?  
  
— Poznałem kogoś, ale to nie była dziewczyna — westchnął, poddając się. — A Majkę nie ja rzuciłem, tylko ona mnie.  
— Zdzira!  
  
— Karol! — krzyknął. — Nie możesz tak o niej mówić. — Zatrzymali się na korytarzu tuż przed drzwiami pokoju nauczycielskiego.   
  
— Jako twój przyjaciel mogę, — wzruszył ramionami — już z tobą nie chodzi i to ona cię rzuciła. — Chwycił jego brodę, unosząc mu głowę, aż spotkały się ich oczy. — Dlatego byłeś taki smutny ostatnio?  
  
— Nie. Nie żartuj sobie.  
  
— Nie kłam. — Zmrużył oczy. — Doskonale cię poznałem przez te wszystkie lata. Czy to ma jakiś związek z Adamem? — Gabriel zamarł, słysząc imię swojego byłego przyjaciela, który zdradził go sypiając z jego już był dziewczyną. — Dlatego się do niego nie odzywałeś przez te ostatnie dni?  
  
— Nie. — Odwrócił wzrok.  
  
— Sądzę, że mam jednak rację. — Kiedy to mówił, drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego otworzyły się, a w przejściu ukazał się wysoki blondyn o oczach koloru niezapominajek. — O wilku mowa. — Gryzik odwrócił się natychmiast, stając twarzą w twarz z nauczycielem fizyki.  
  
— Adam? — Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, będąc tak samo zaskoczony tym nagłym spotkaniem jak on. Jednak natychmiast odzyskał zimną krew.  
  
— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Gabrielu.  
  
— To ja już sobie pójdę — stwierdził Karol, zmierzając w stronę bocznego korytarza. — Przyda wam się ta rozmowa.  
— Chwila! — krzyknął za nim Gabriel. — Nie miałeś wziąć dziennika na następną lekcję?  
  
— Miałem, ale po co? Trzecia D i tak ma stuprocentową frekwencję od początku roku. Najwyżej nie będę ich dzisiaj pytać, a przypuszczam, że mocno ich to nie zmartwi. — Mrugnął do niego, chcąc mu poprawić humor i dodać otuchy przed tym, co się zaraz miało wydarzyć. Kiedy odszedł, Gryzik skulił się, teraz nic nie mogło go uratować przed tą rozmową. Zrezygnowany spojrzał na nauczyciela fizyki.  
  
— O czym chcesz porozmawiać? — Starał się być silny, ale nie potrafił ukryć swego rozgoryczenia i po części wściekłości. Jego głos był lodowaty, a dłonie zaciskał na przedramionach. Miał ochotę uderzyć Adama, ale nie wypadało, na pewno nie w szkole.  
  
— Chciałem przeprosić.  
  
— Przeprosić?! — wrzasnął, a z jego oczu poleciały iskry. — Chcesz mnie przeprosić za to, że wciąż udawałeś mojego przyjaciela, a jednocześnie zdradzałeś mnie z moją dziewczyną! Życzyłeś mi powodzenia, gdy powiedziałem, że chcę się jej oświadczyć! I ty mi mówisz, że chcesz mnie przeprosić?! — Z każdym słowem podnosił coraz bardziej głos. W pewnych chwilach było słychać, jak ten drży, ale szybko odzyskiwał animusz.  
  
— Przestań krzyczeć. Jesteśmy w szkole. — Adam złapał go za ramiona.  
  
— Nie dotykaj mnie! — Odtrącił jego ręce.  
  
— Nie. Muszę ci wyjaśnić.  
  
Także podniósł głos, ale jeszcze nie krzyczał, choć nie wiele brakowało. Nie pozwolił mu także odejść ani odsunąć się. Chwycił go mocniej, wpijając mu palce w ramiona. Jego uścisk był mocny i skuteczny, Gryzik musiał go wysłuchać do końca. Mógł jedynie zacisnąć zęby i starać się nie zwracać uwagi na ból. Nie miał zamiaru okazywać słabości. Stał prosto, patrząc mu się prosto w oczy. Najwyraźniej Adamowi się to nie spodobało, bo wzmocnił swój uścisk.  
  
— Mów, jeśli musisz — warknął Gabriel.  
  
— Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. — Opuścił głowę, a jego blond włosy zakryły mu oczy. Wyglądał na załamanego, ale zdecydowanego, dlatego Gryzik nie śmiał mu teraz przerwać. Teraz mogło się wszystko wyjaśnić. Ostatnie zdanie byłego przyjaciela go zaintrygowało. — Ona nie była dla ciebie. Wyciągała od ciebie wszystko. Nie tylko pieniądze, czas, którzy był wcześniej przeznaczony dla mnie. Wyciągała od ciebie także pozytywną energię. Zawsze byłeś taki wesoły i energiczny, a kiedy zacząłeś z nią chodzić stałeś się nagle posępny, zmęczony. Wciąż się martwiłeś, co ona powie na randkę, którą chcesz jej zaproponować, czy twój wygląd jej się spodoba, a ona nie szczędziła ci słów krytyki. Była taka samolubna, okropna! Nie zasługiwała na ciebie. Starałem się ją odciągnąć od ciebie, dawałem sygnały, że się nią interesuję, a ona bardzo szybko chwyciła haczyk. Umawiała się ze mną, jednocześnie wciąż będąc z tobą. Kiedy zaczęła więcej czasu spędzać ze mną niż z tobą, kazałem jej wybierać. Albo ja albo ty. Wybrała mnie, już od dawna twierdziła, że jesteś nudny. Chciałem jednak, żeby opuściła cię po cichu. Nie sądziłem, że zadzwoni do ciebie w Wigilię, mówiąc ci o wszystkim i obrzucając dodatkowo kilkunastoma niewybrednymi epitetami. Dowiedziałem się o tym po fakcie, kiedy z nią zerwałem. W tamtym momencie mnie już nie interesowała, bo nie była z tobą, wtedy też wszystko mi powiedziała. Była najgorsza ze wszystkich — zakończył swoją wypowiedź. Przez cały jego monolog Gabriel stał niczym oniemiały. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wciąż czuł się oszukany, ale jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju.  
  
— Najgorsza ze wszystkich? — zapytał słabo. Nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pewna część jego duszy musiała wiedzieć.  
  
— Tak. — Adam uniósł oczy, wreszcie na niego spoglądając. — Była najgorsza ze wszystkich dziewczyn. Tamte przynajmniej odchodziły cicho, nic nie mówiąc, nie raniąc cię jeszcze bardziej. Sądziły, że tak będzie lepiej. Przynajmniej w tym miały racje! Nie sprawiły, że odsunąłeś się ode mnie, nie tak jak ta suka! — Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały niczym chrzęst szkła. Oczy zabłysły mu niebezpiecznie, jak u jakiegoś drapieżnika, który nie poluje dla jedzenia, ale dla przyjemności zabijania, poczucia krwi spływającej w dół gardła, do przełyku. — Muszę ci powiedzieć prawdę — Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na jego ramionach, powodując, że Gabriel syknął z bólu. — Kocham cię! Chcę być z tobą!  
  
Pochylił się z zamiarem pocałowania go. Jego usta były coraz bliżej, a Gryzik stał jak sparaliżowany. Nie mógł się ruszyć.  
  
Kiedy do jego nozdrzy dotarł piżmowy zapach Adama wymieszany z tytoniem papierosowym, zamknął powieki i zacisnął usta.  
  
Kiedy już prawie poczuł usta Adama na swoich, ktoś krzyknął:  
  
— Nie!  
  
Gabriel poczuł szarpnięcie za łokieć, wyrywające go z objęć byłego przyjaciela wprost w ramiona kogoś innego. Jednak ten uścisk był inny, łagodniejszy i ochraniający. Czuł się jakby był zasłonięty przed całym światem. Rozluźnił się natychmiast, oddychając z ulgą. Na pewno nie chciał pocałować Adama, nawet wtedy gdyby nie był wściekły na niego za te wszystkie incydenty. Teraz dopiero rozumiał, dlaczego wszystkie dziewczyny go porzucały po jakimś czasie. To nie on zawinił.  
  
— Sakielwski! Co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś być na lekcji. — Gabriel drgnął, otwierając oczy i spoglądając w górę, na twarz swego wybawiciela. Nie było wątpliwości, to był Michał. Gabriel stał kompletnie sparaliżowany w jego ramionach.  
  
— Tak, powinienem być — przyznał mu rację. — ale zostałem wysłany przez klasę, by zobaczyć, dlaczego pan nie przychodzi. Widzę jednak, że miał pan o wiele ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia. — W jego głosie, było słychać pogardę, gdy się do niego zwracał. Określenie „Pan” które zazwyczaj ma na celu okazanie szacunku, może brzmieć szyderczo, gdy wymawia się go w odpowiedni sposób.  
  
— Nie twój interes, co robię Sakielwski. I masz zwracać się szacunkiem do nauczyciela. — Adam także zauważył niechęć ucznia do siebie. Nie podobało mu się także coś jeszcze. — Masz natychmiast puścić pana Gryzika.  
  
— Naprawdę, panie profesorze, nie wiem, co w moim tonie się panu nie podoba. — Przekrzywił głowę w geście całkowitego niezrozumienia. — A co do drugiego. — Przygarnął do siebie bliżej nauczyciela. — Nie mam zamiaru go puścić. On jest mój. — Po tym stwierdzeniu, musnął swoim nosem policzek Gabriela, by po chwili polizać go po szyi.  
  
— Co ty robisz?! — Gabriel odepchnął go od siebie, zawstydzony i zażenowany tym, że stało się to przed innym nauczycielem. Nie uzyskał jednak na to odpowiedzi. Michał całkowicie go zignorował.   
  
— A teraz pan wybaczy, ale nie pójdę na pana lekcję.  
  
Kiwnął mu lekko głową i nie słuchając krzyków nauczyciela fizyki, po prostu chwycił Gabriela pod ramię i pociągnął go w głąb korytarza. Z dala od pokoju nauczycielskiego i od klas, w których właśnie trwały lekcje. Gryzik był ciągle w zbyt dużym szoku po wszystkim co się wydarzyło i po prostu dał mu się tak prowadzić, ale w pewnym momencie otrząsnął się na tyle by wyrwać swoją rękę, patrząc na niego wściekle. Słowa, których dotąd nie potrafił znaleźć nagle pojawiły się w jego głowie, a kiedy zaczął mówić, nie mógł już przestać.  
  
— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Najpierw tak po prostu pijesz ze mną alkohol nic nie wspominając o swoim wieku, później wykorzystujesz mnie dla swojej przyjemności — Michał się skrzywił, ale zdając sobie sprawę, że to prawda, opuścił głowę. — Patrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię! — zagrzmiał Gabriel. Był to ton, jakiego używał często w stosunku do swoich uczniów, a młodzik zareagował tak jak oni. Stanął na baczność, zaciskając zęby, ale nie spuszczał już z niego oczu. Ta postawa jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyła nauczyciela.   
  
— Później widzę cię w szkole i okazuje się, że jesteś tutaj uczniem, w dodatku wtrącasz się w rozmowę pomiędzy mną a moim kolegą! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! — zakończył, wypuszczając powietrze nosem z cichym świstem.  
  
— Wolałbyś, żeby cię napastował? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.   
  
— Jest moim przyjacielem, nie zrobiłby tego!   
  
— Wciąż to wierzysz, nawet po tym, co ci zrobił? — Michał nie ustępował.  
  
— Podsłuchiwałeś? — oskarżył go.  
  
— Nie. Przyszedłem po to by sprawdzić, co się stało z nauczycielem, który miał prowadzić z nami w tym momencie lekcję. Nie moja wina, że mówił tak głośno. To sukinsyn — warknął z prawdziwą wściekłością.  
  
— To twój nauczyciel! Należy mu się szacunek. — Był oburzony takim stosunkiem do jakiegokolwiek nauczyciela.  
  
— Nie mam zamiaru szanować nikogo, kto krzywdzi tego kogo kocham. — Chwycił jego dłoń. — Kocham cię. — Musnął swymi wargami knykcie profesora, który się zarumienił.  
  
— Puszczaj! — krzyknął, choć serce zabiło mu mocniej. Sam nie wiedział czemu kontynuuje tę absurdalną rozmowę — Przypominam ci, że masz siedemnaście lat. Mylisz zauroczenie z miłością.   
  
— To nie prawda! Nie chcę cię stracić, nie mogę. — Trzymał nauczyciela w silnym uścisku.   
  
— Posłuchaj mnie, nawet mnie nie znasz, w ogóle nic o sobie nie wiemy. Do dzisiaj nawet nie byłem pewny, że się wcześniej spotkaliśmy!  
  
— To się poznajmy — powiedział z rozpaczą Michał. — Opowiem ci wszystko o sobie. Proszę wysłuchaj mnie. Powiem, jak się w tobie zakochałem!


	5. Chapter 5

  
— Co ty wygadujesz? — spytał ostrożnie Gabriel. Jakoś nie wierzył w skruchę młodzika. Podejrzewał, że za tym może kryć się coś o wiele większego. Niedawno się przekonał, że nie można ufać nawet przyjaciołom.

— Opowiem ci wszystko! — Poderwał głowę. — Odpowiem na wszystkie pytania. Na te zadane i na te niewypowiedziane. Nie będę nic ukrywać, tylko pozwól mi cię kochać. — Przytulił go mocniej. Był to uścisk pełen rozpaczy, ale jakoś nie zmiękczył on serca nauczyciela.

— Możesz sobie mówić, co chcesz, — stwierdził lakonicznie — ale i tak nie uwierzę w twoją miłość. Po pierwsze jesteśmy mężczyznami, po drugie ty jesteś moim uczniem.

— To nie ma znaczenia! Kocham cię.

Wyznawszy to, zbliżył się do niego z zamiarem pocałowania go i udowodnienia swoich uczuć, ale spotkała go niemiła niespodzianka. Wyglądało na to, że Gryzik w krótkim czasie nauczył się skutecznie bronić przed niechcianymi zalotami.

Już po chwili Michał zgiął się wpół, trzymając się dłońmi za brzuch. Z jego ust wydobyło się jękniecie bólu. Cios nauczyciela może i nie był mocny, ale piekielnie precyzyjny. Michał miał wrażenie jakby za chwilę mógł zwymiotować swoje wnętrzności.

— Nie pozwalaj sobie — ostrzegł go Gabriel, jednak widząc, że ten się nie prostuje, westchnął. Zdejmując okulary, przetarł twarz dłonią, licząc po cichu do pięciu. Dopiero po tym czasie spojrzał ponownie na młodzika, podając mu rękę. — Nie przesadzaj, aż tak bardzo nie boli. Nie mogłem przecież uderzyć swego ucznia z całą siłą. — Skrzywił się. — Nie powinienem cię w ogóle dotykać. — Chciał cofnąć swoją rękę, ale Michał na to nie pozwolił. Chwycił ją i wciąż się nie prostując, wydyszał:

— Nic mi nie będzie i nie jestem twoim uczniem.

— Możesz już skończyć już z tymi kłamstwami, przecież przyszedłeś po nauczyciela. Chyba nie sądzisz, że teraz uwierzę, że nie uczęszczasz do tej szkoły. — Czuł się tak, jakby rozmawiał z upartym pięciolatkiem.

— Nie, chodzę do tej szkoły.— Wyprostował się, co prawda z grymasem bólu, ale wstał. Teraz znów patrzył z góry na Gabriela, który wcale nie czuł się z tego powodu jakoś szczególnie zadowolony. — Ale nie jestem twoim uczniem.

Gryzik zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Było widać, że zastanawia się nad tym, czy kiedykolwiek widział go na korytarzu lub miał jakieś zastępstwo z jego klasą. Jednakże nie mógł sobie przypomnieć by kiedykolwiek go spotkał. Prawdą było też to, że sam Michał nie dał mu dużo czasu na zastanowienie.

— Miałeś raz z nami zastępstwo na samym początku roku. To była pierwsza albo druga lekcja języka polskiego. — Zarumienił się, nie wiedząc, gdzie skierować swój wzrok.

— Czemu się rumienisz? — Gabriel nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania. Kiedy zaś już opuściło ono jego usta, sam poczuł się zmieszany, a młodzik jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił.

— Porozmawiajmy w jakimś bardziej ustronnym miejscu! — poprosił w końcu zbyt piskliwym głosem, by można było uznać, że jest całkiem spokojny.

Gabriel chyba wciąż musiał być odrobinę otumaniony całym zajściem, gdyż nawet się nie zorientował, gdy został wepchnięty do pobliskiej pustej klasy. Usłyszał tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi. Gryzik drgnął lekko, a wszystkie jego mięśnie spięły się momentalnie.

— Wychodzę! Nie mam zamiaru ciągnąć dalej tej szopki. — Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. — Rozmowa skończona. — Chciał go minąć, ale zamiast wyjść, uderzył głową o ścianę, na chwilę go zamroczyło.

— Nie! Jeszcze jedna szansa! — Michał krzyknął, rozpinając pasek i wyciągając go ze szlufek. Tym paskiem związał ręce oszołomionego nauczyciela.

— Puszczaj mnie, bo inaczej… — Sam nie wiedział, czym miałby mu zagrozić. Raczej nie powie mu, że doniesie na niego policji. Nie powstrzymałoby go to przed tym, co miał zamiar zrobić, a krzykiem nic by tu nie wskórał. Najwyżej zdarłby sobie gardło.

— Proszę. — Spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy przypominały wielkością oczy sarny. Jego mina była po prostu rozbrajająca. Nauczyciel nie miał jak się przed nią bronić, chyba zaczynał lubić tego młodzika.

— Co chcesz zrobić? — zapytał, opuszczając powieki. Był spokojny, wszystkie negatywne emocje zniknęły.

— Sprawić ci przyjemność. — Michał oparł się o niego, zakładając wciąż skrępowane ręce Gryzika na swój kark. — Jeśli ma to być moja ostatnia szansa, to chciałbym, żeby było ci jak najprzyjemniej. — Odpiął jeden guzik u zapięcia jego koszuli, a potem kolejny. — Zatrzeć nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. — Jego usta przemieściły się na odsłonięty obojczyk nauczyciela, a dłoń musnęła krocze.

— Poczekaj. — Niby uznał, że ten może zrobić z nim wszystko, ale to było trochę za wiele, chociaż nie mógł się niczego innego spodziewać.

— Ciii…— mówił spokojnie, ale głos mu drżał. Brzmiał jak nastolatek przed swoim pierwszym razem z dziewczyną. Gdyby tylko Gryzik wiedział, ile w tym jest prawdy!

Michał widząc, że jego ukochany się już nie opiera, odetchnął z ulgą. Na początku chciał mu dać o wiele więcej czasu, by Gabriel oswoił się z tym, co się stało i nie zareagował zbyt emocjonalnie, gdy go zobaczy. Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać do końca. Co rusz szukał wzrokiem charakterystycznej postaci nauczyciela na przerwach, a kiedy już go odnajdywał, ogarniała go nieśmiałość. Bał się do niego podejść i to jeszcze wtedy, gdy dookoła nich byli inni uczniowie. Kiedy jednak dziś ujrzał go z Adamem, pochylającym się nad nim z dość jednoznacznymi intencjami, nie wytrzymał.

Jedyne, o czym myślał w tamtej chwili, to odciągniecie Gabriela od tego mężczyzny. Kiedy zaś znów trzymał go w ramionach, nie mógł już odejść. Miał zamiar sprawić mu przyjemność, dać rozkosz, nawet jeśli miałby być to ich ostatni raz. Nie chciał, by Gryzik, myśląc o nim, wspominał tylko to, co się stało w Wigilię. Tym razem wszystko miało być inaczej, żadnego przymusu, żadnego zakrztuszenia się, czy pośpiechu. Chciał zrobić wszystko powoli, łagodnie, niezależnie od tego jak dużo nerwów miałoby go to kosztować. Z natury nie był cierpliwym nastolatkiem. Cokolwiek by o nim nie powiedzieć, na pewno nie był cierpliwy.

Całował ramiona kochanka i lizał zranienia, które poprzednio zostawił. Był delikatny i czuły. Takiego kochanka chciałaby mieć każda dziewczyna, ale tak łagodny dotyk niekoniecznie musiał przynosić przyjemność mężczyźnie.

— Nie jestem z porcelany — powiedział w końcu Gabriel, gdy Michał, któryś już raz, musnął jego krocze, nie posuwając się dalej. Zaskoczony nastolatek uniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

— Chciałem, — nie wiedział, jak ubrać w słowa swoje wątpliwości — nie powinienem zrobić tego delikatnie? — Na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. — Zwłaszcza po tym, co było wcześniej — dodał ciszej, jakby z zawstydzeniem.

— Zgodziłem się, nie musisz mnie przekonywać, po prostu tym razem lepiej się przygotujemy. Zresztą, łagodność i niewinności to raczej nie twoja domena. — Miał na to dowód na nadgarstkach i poruszył skrępowanymi dłońmi, które wciąż spoczywały na plecach młodzika.

Michał nic nie odpowiedział, zamruczał jedynie cicho, gdy palce nauczyciela musnęły jego kark. Później, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy, osunął się na kolana. Trochę drżąc, odpiął guzik jego spodni. Przełykając nerwowo ślinę, rozsunął suwak i zsunął odzież w dół. Jego oczom ukazała się męskość Gryzika. Widząc ją sam poczuł, jak w jego spodniach robi się ciasno.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, objął jedną dłonią penisa Gabriela. Zaciskając ją tak, jak sam lubił, zaczął nią poruszać, na początku wolno, a później coraz szybciej. Wzmacniał swój uścisk przy nasadzie, a tuż przy główce rozluźniał, by tylko palcami muskać napletek. Co rusz spoglądał do góry, by zobaczyć, czy jego partnerowi się to podoba. Jednak mężczyzna opuścił głowę, a włosy przykryły mu twarz. Było widać jedynie jego okulary, które zsunęły się na czubek nosa. Michał mógł kierować się jedynie słuchem i dotykiem. Był wyczulony na każde westchnięcie nauczyciela, na spięcie jego mięśni. Słysząc jeden głośniejszy jęk i widząc pierwsze krople nasienia, postanowił wykorzystać swój język.

Wspomagając się jedną dłonią, objął męskość wargami. Gdy tylko to zrobił, poczuł dłonie nauczyciela na głowie. Tak samo, jak wtedy gdy robił to pierwszy raz. To w jakiś dziwny sposób go uspokoiło, tym razem otrzymał prawdziwe pozwolenie. Nie było już żadnego alkoholu, który przyćmiewał zmysły, byli tylko oni.

Wsunął jeszcze bardziej jego penisa w usta, bawiąc się jednocześnie jego jądrami. Poruszał głową w rytm ruchów bioder nauczyciela. Ta zabawa coraz bardziej go pobudzała. Musiał się zająć również sobą.

Trochę niezdarnie rozpiął jedną ręką spodnie, nie przerywając pieszczot. Dotknąwszy się, nie mógł powstrzymać piśnięcia niczym szczeniak. To było silniejsze od niego. Ten dźwięk Gabriel poczuł nawet w koniuszkach swoich włosów. Pochylając się nad uczniem, przycisnął jego głowę do swych bioder. Teraz już nie oddychał, ale sapał. Wiedział, co robi Michał. Widział, jak porusza szybko dłonią, miedzy swoimi nogami. Zaciskając wargi, wytrysnął wprost w jego usta. Kolana pod nim ugięły się i zsunął się po ścianie na podłogę, z rozłożonymi nogami, między którymi ulokował się młodzik, który wytrysnął tuż po nim. Obaj byli zmęczeni.

Gabriel sięgnął do okularów z zamiarem zdjęcia ich gdyż całe zaparowały. Jednakże kiedy uniósł rękę, by to uczynić, uczeń się spiął i obejmując go w pasie, zaczął szybko mówić. Najwyraźniej bał się, że ten chciał go z siebie rzucić.

— Przepraszam! Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale naprawdę przepraszam! Nie chciałem ci wtedy zrobić krzywdy! To było silniejsze ode mnie! Jesteś taki piękny, a z tymi rumieńcami po grzańcu wyglądałeś jeszcze piękniej.

— Michał… — Chciał mu przerwać, ale ten zaczął mówić jeszcze szybciej.

— Wiem, że nie powinno się mówić, że facet jest piękny, ale inaczej nie mogę cię opisać. Jesteś co prawda silny i nie raz widziałem, jak uczeń większy od ciebie drżał przed tobą, ale kiedy tylko cię widziałem, od razu przychodziło mi na myśl: „Jaki słodki”. Zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy rok temu, na początku roku szkolnego. Przyszedłem do tego liceum, bo nie miałem innego wyboru, ale kiedy cię zobaczyłem mój świat się zmienił. Wiedziałem, że nie spojrzysz na ucznia, który wygląda przeciętnie i w dodatku średnio się uczy, jednak nie traciłem wiary. Ucieszyłem się, gdy przyszedłeś na naszą pierwszą lekcje, ale okazało się, że jesteś tylko w zastępstwie, bo nasz nauczyciel zachorował. Gdy to usłyszałem, byłem rozgoryczony. Mogłem cię widzieć tylko na korytarzu. Dopiero po pewnym czasie dostrzegłem w tym swoją szansę. Nie znałeś mnie, więc mogłem się poprawić, by być ciebie godnym. Zacząłem się uczyć, dostawać lepsze oceny, wciąż nie byłem wybitny, ale byłem lepszy niż wcześniej. — Gabriel słuchał tego w ciszy, wyglądało na to, że dzisiejszy dzień był dniem wyznań. — Kiedy już myślałem, że staję się kimś, kogo możesz zauważyć, podsłuchałem rozmowę nauczycieli, miałeś się wkrótce oświadczyć i to w te święta. Byłem załamany! Kiedy nadeszła Wigilia wyszedłem z domu i poszedłem na spacer, by pomyśleć. W pewnym momencie usiadłem i chyba zasnąłem. Kiedy się obudziłem i ujrzałem twoją twarz, myślałem, że wciąż śnię, ale okazało się, że to nie sen, a ty mnie nie poznałeś! Byłem zawiedziony, ale postanowiłem grać, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Nie sądziłem, że tak się to skończy. Chciałem jedynie się z tobą spotykać, żebyś się we mnie zakochał, a teraz wszystko się skończy. — Przytulił się do niego jeszcze mocniej, chowając swoją twarz w jego ubraniu. Nauczyciel westchnął, pierwszy raz trafił na taki przypadek ucznia.

— Michał… — zaczął opuszczając dłonie na jego głowę.

— Przepraszam! — Chłopak skulił się pod jego dotykiem.

— Spójrz na mnie — polecił mu łagodnie. Michał nie ruszał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu poluźnił uścisk i uniósł głowę.

— Dobrze — pochwalił go. — A teraz, po pierwsze, przestań wreszcie przepraszać.

— Przepraszam. — Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział, znów się zarumienił. To ten dzieciak był większy od niego i go zaciągnął do łóżka?

— Jaką miałeś wcześniej średnią, a jaką masz teraz?

— 3.07, a teraz 4,37 — Gabriel kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem.

— Co z twoimi ranami?

— Eeeeee…? — Nie wiedział, czemu służą te pytania.

— Po prostu odpowiedz. — Westchnął, bawiąc się jego włosami. Ten dotyk dodał odwagi chłopakowi.

— Już prawie się zagoiły. — Uśmiechnął się nikle, nieśmiało. Nauczyciel wiedział, że to nie prawda. Przez chwilę widział, jak spod mankietu bluzy wyłaniają cię czerwone szramy. Młodzik zapewne będzie miał do końca życia na rękach blizny po ataku Diabła.

— Musiałeś włożyć wiele wysiłku w poprawienie swoich wyników.

— Tak, ale chciałem… — Umilkł gwałtownie.

— Dokończ.

— Żebyś był ze mną, ale teraz to już niemożliwe.

— Kto tak powiedział? — spytał nauczyciel, nie patrząc na niego.

— To znaczy? — Michał oparł ręce na jego ramionach, spoglądając mu w twarz.

— Jeśli już włożyłeś tyle wysiłku, bym cię docenił, to możemy spróbować.

— Dziękuję! — krzyknął chłopak, obejmując go gwałtownie i pozbawiając tym samym tchu.

— Spokojnie, tylko na próbę. Nie myśl tylko, że pozwolę ci na coś więcej niż dzisiaj. Musisz mi udowodnić, że jesteś dojrzały. — Zgasił odrobinę jego entuzjazm, ale nie mógł powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu, gdy chłopak poruszył mu się w ramionach, pomrukując z zadowoleniem.

— Będę grzeczny, obiecuję.

— Jeśli tak, to możesz w końcu zdjąć mi ten pasek, ręce mi trochę ścierpły. — Poruszył dłońmi.

— Ach tak, przepraszam. — Odsunął się szybko, uwalniając mu nadgarstki.

— Co ci mówiłem? — Chwycił w swoje dłonie jego policzki. — Koniec z przeprosinami. — Pocałował go, uciszając skutecznie.

Kiedy się całowali, przyszło mu na myśl, że nastolatek był jeszcze bardzo niedoświadczony.


	6. Chapter 6

Czas biegnie szybko. Nie zdajemy sobie nawet sprawy, jak sekundy, minuty, a nawet dni i tygodnie przeciekają nam między palcami. Gabriel także nie zauważył, kiedy minął tydzień od pogodzenia się z młodzikiem. Nawet to, że zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać nie zmieniło faktu, że nie potrafił myśleć o nim jak o dorosłym człowieku, tylko o kimś jeszcze niedoświadczonym. Jednak nie można było się temu dziwić.  
  
Michał miał zaledwie siedemnaście lat, a on dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Dwanaście lat robiło dużą różnicę. Z drugiej strony musiał przyznać, że Michał był na swój własny sposób uroczy. Przez te ostatnie dni mówił mu dzień dobry na każdej przerwie, albo ofiarowywał swoją pomoc przy nawet najbardziej błahej sprawie. Kiedy zaś kończyły się lekcje, pojawiał się przed pokojem nauczycielskim zawsze z tym samym pytaniem, czy może go odprowadzić do domu.   
  
Gabriel przyjmował na początku takie zabiegi dość sceptycznie, ale już drugiego dnia dał się na tyle omamić nastolatkowi, że zaprosił go do domu, gdy zauważył jak ten poprawia szalik na szyi, rozcierając ręce, by chociaż odrobinę je rozgrzać. Nie dziwił mu się. W tym roku, zima była surowa i nie oszczędzała nikogo. Nie mógł mu pozwolić tak odejść, gdy ten nadkładał drogi, tylko po to by go odprowadzić.   
  
Skończyło się wreszcie na tym, że Michał spędzał każdy wieczór z nim, na kanapie z kubkiem gorącej czekolady w dłoniach. Gryzik nie chciał już ryzykować z mocniejszymi napojami, a chłopak nie próbował na niego naciskać. Wystarczało mu, że przytulał się do niego, łapał za rękę lub od czasu do czasu cmoknął w usta. Gabriel nie mógł nawet nazwać tego pocałunkiem, bo ten tylko stykał swoje usta z jego wargami i już uciekał do domu. Czasami po takim cmoknięciu miał ochotę się roześmiać.   
  
Ten młodzik był niesamowity. Widział, jak wręcz skręca go w środku z ochoty zrobienia czegoś innego, ale zawsze się wycofywał. Wziął do serca wcześniejsze słowa nauczyciela i nie chciał niczego przyśpieszać, jednak ostatnia noc była wyjątkowa.   
  
Michał przyszedł do niego jak zwykle, ale wciąż zerkał nerwowo na plecak. Kiedy zaś Gabriel spytał, czy coś go trapi, ten w końcu wyznał, że ma jutro klasówkę z fizyki i trochę się jej obawia. Gryzik jako nauczyciel nawrzeszczał na niego za to, że zamiast iść prosto do domu się uczyć czekał na niego pod szkołą i teraz spokojnie siedzi u niego i mówi o klasówce, na którą nic nie umie. Dopiero po tym usiadł razem z nim przy stole, wytłumaczył mu od nowa teorię i zadał kilka zadań, które Michał miał zrobić przy nim. Co prawda Gryzik był nauczycielem polskiego, ale z fizyką nigdy nie miał problemów, więc nie miał trudności z tłumaczeniem materiału, a Michał łapał w lot to, o czym mówił.   
  
Jednak nadrobienie tak dużego rozdziału nie mogło zająć jedynie godziny czy dwóch. Spędzili nad podręcznikami około sześć godzin, a kiedy wreszcie ostatnie zadanie zostało poprawnie rozwiązane, a zeszyt zamknięte, była już dziewiąta wieczorem, a za oknem hulał wiatr i padał śnieg. W taką pogodę nawet kulawego psa nikt by nie wyrzucił. Z tego powodu Gabriel zaproponował młodzikowi, żeby ten spędził u niego noc, z wcześniejszym zastrzeżeniem, że ma zadzwonić do rodziców, by ci nie martwili się jego nieobecnością. Ten zaś stwierdził, że w domu nie ma nikogo, kto by się przejął jego spaniem poza domem. Po czym ułożył się na kanapie, wcześniej zdejmując z siebie ubranie i zostając jedynie w bieliźnie. Gabriel mówił mu, że mogą spać w jednym łóżku, ale uczeń spojrzał na niego tak, że Gryzik, uśmiechając się pod nosem i nie mówiąc już nic, dał mu pościel i poduszkę, by było mu wygodnie. W tamtym momencie, gdy zaproponował mu spanie w jednym łóżku, w oczach siedemnastolatka pojawiło się pożądanie. Tylko przez chwilę, ale nauczyciel zdążył to zauważyć, dlatego już go nie dręczył. Niech się chociaż wyśpi spokojnie przed klasówką, skoro tyle się uczył.   
  
Nie wiedział, że ta noc, nawet bez jego bliskiej obecności, wcale nie była tak spokojna dla ucznia. Michał co rusz przewracał się z boku na bok. Był boleśnie świadomy tego, że jego ukochany był w drugim pokoju i wystarczy tylko wstać i pójść do niego, ale wiedział też, że nie może tego zrobić. Obiecał, że nie będzie niczego próbował i nie złamie tej obietnicy dla jednej nocy. Nie mógłby już oczekiwać wyrozumiałości ze strony ukochanego. Dlatego też zaciskając zęby, nakrył głowę kołdrą, usiłując zasnąć. Na jego szczęście brat śmierci wkrótce do niego przybył, ale następnego dnia na pewno nie był wypoczęty.  
  
— Źle spałeś? Przecież wczoraj położyłeś się dość wcześnie.   
  
Gabriel postawił przed nim kubek parującej kawy. Dodał do niej wcześniej mleka, bo zauważył reakcję młodzika, gdy po raz pierwszy podał mu prawdziwą czarną. Dlatego teraz dodawał do jego napoju dużą ilość mleka i słodził przynajmniej trzema łyżeczkami cukru. Wydawało się, że Michał bardziej toleruje taką mieszankę, chociaż i tak nie przypadło mu do gustu picie kawy. Jednak w tym momencie wyraźnie jej potrzebował, bo co rusz ziewał nad jajecznicą, którą mu przyszykował Gryzik.  
  
— Nie. — Zasłonił usta, zanim ziewnął. Mrużąc oczy, spojrzał na ofiarowany mu kubek. — Po prostu nie mogłem zasnąć. — Z oporem, ale sięgnął po napój, wypijając łyk i krzywiąc się przy tym minimalnie.   
  
— Pamiętasz jeszcze coś z tego, co przerobiliśmy wczoraj? — Oparł się o stół, obserwując go uważnie. Trochę niepokoiły go jego podkrążone oczy. Nie powinien pozwalać mu zostawać do późna u siebie.  
  
— Nie katuj mnie!– jęknął. — Odkąd tylko wstałem po głowie chodzą mi te wszystkie wzory i regułki.  
  
— To dobrze. Przynajmniej ich nie zapomnisz. — Nie miał dla niego żadnej litości. Jeśli nie uczył się wcześniej to niech teraz cierpi.  
  
— Jesteś sadystą — mruknął, kładąc się na blacie stołu. Gabriel wzruszył tylko ramionami, nie przejmując się jego słowami. Jednak omal nie wylał na siebie kawy, gdy ręce młodzika objęły go niespodziewanie w pasie.  
  
— O co chodzi? — Położył mu dłoń na głowie i rozczochrał włosy, uwielbiał te jego miękkie kosmyki.  
  
— Dostanę jakąś nagrodę jeżeli zdam? — spytał, ocierając się policzkiem o jego nagie plecy.   
  
Nauczyciel był ubrany jedynie w dżinsy z rozpiętym guzikiem. Mógł pozwolić sobie na taki luźny ubiór, bo we wtorki miał jedynie jedną lekcje z pierwszą klasą na czwartej godzinie. Za to Michał musiał być całkowicie ubrany już o szóstej rano. Przed szkołą musiał jeszcze iść do domu, aby się przebrać. Nie wypadało przyjść do szkoły we wczorajszych ubraniach, które nie pachniały świeżością.  
  
— Tylko zdam? — prychnął, wciąż bawiąc się jego włosami. — A co z twoim planem, żeby uzyskać lepsze wyniki w nauce i stać się dla mnie godnym partnerem? — Torturował go z anielskim uśmiechem.  
  
— Mam dobre oceny z fizyki. Jedna niedostateczna nie zmieni diametralnie mojej sytuacji — wymamrotał, wtulając się bardziej w jego plecy. Musiało mu być niewygodnie, ale nie chciał go puścić. Już od dawna nie był tak blisko Gabriela.  
  
— Jeśli masz takie dobre oceny, to dlaczego musiałem ci tłumaczyć te wszystkie zadania? — Pociągnął jeden z jego kosmyków, nakręcając go sobie na palec.  
  
— Szczegóły, szczegóły, nic nie znaczące. — Jednak jego uszy zrobiły się czerwone. Nauczyciel nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się łagodnie. Michał naprawdę był jeszcze bardzo niewinny.  
  
— Niech ci będzie. Dostaniesz ode mnie nagrodę.  
  
— Naprawdę?! — Poderwał głowę, spoglądając na niego z nadzieją.  
  
— Tak, ale nie za zdanie, masz dostać przynajmniej czwórkę. Nie przesiedziałem z tobą tyle czasu, żebyś mi tu przyniósł marną trójkę.  
  
— Dobrze! Na pewno uzyskam przynajmniej siedemdziesiąt pięć procent. — Cmoknął go w policzek, przytulając się jeszcze raz, a po chwili już był przy wyjściu. — Przyjdę do ciebie jak tylko skończę zajęcia! — krzyknął jeszcze, nim zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi.  
  
— Prawdziwy wariat — powiedział w przestrzeń Gabriel, kręcąc głową na taki entuzjazm ze strony młodzika. — Wybrałem sobie dziwnego partnera, prawda, Diabeł? — Pogłaskał kota, który wskoczył na stół. Kocur nigdy nie pojawiał się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Michał. Nie polubili się od pierwszego spotkania i coraz cieplejsze stosunki między jego właścicielem i młodzikiem wcale nie poprawiały sytuacji.  
  


OoO

  
Godzina dziewiąta. Gabriel powinien wychodzić, jeśli nie chciał się spóźnić i właśnie to czynił. Jeszcze tylko poprawił koszulę, założył marynarkę i już miał iść, ale kiedy sięgał po klamkę, ktoś w tym samym momencie zapukał. Westchnąwszy z rezygnacją, otworzył z zamiarem powiedzenia temu komuś, że nie ma czasu i jeśli to jakaś pilna sprawa, niech przyjdzie trochę później, a najlepiej nigdy.  
  
— Przepraszam, ale właśnie wychodzę. Jeśli nie sprawi to kłopotu, to niech pan przyjdzie później.  
  
Nawet nie wiedział, w jakim wieku był jego niezapowiedziany gość. Nie spoglądał do góry, tylko na dół, w poszukiwaniu kluczy, by zamknąć drzwi. Wiedział, że ten ktoś był mężczyzną po butach. Raczej nie sądził, by jakakolwiek kobieta założyła buty od garnituru.  
  
— Znajdzie pan dla mnie czas. — Ręka tuż obok głowy Gabriela skutecznie powstrzymała go przed zamknięciem drzwi.  
  
— Przepraszam, ale śpieszę się do pracy. — Wreszcie podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na nieznajomego.  
  
Był to wysoki mężczyzna o rudych włosach i czekoladowych oczach. Ubrany był w ciemnoniebieski garnitur, a przez ramię miał przewieszony płaszcz. Wyglądał na człowieka, który wiele osiągnął w życiu i to nie za pomocą pieniędzy czy znajomości. Jednak jego mina wskazywała na to, że nie przyszedł tu w przyjaznych zamiarach. Tym bardziej Gryzik był zdziwiony faktem, że ktoś taki przyszedł tu do niego, zwykłego nauczyciela, uczącego w liceum.  
  
— Zadzwoni pan do szkoły i powie, że coś panu wypadło. Musimy porozmawiać. — W tym momencie Gabriel pomyślał, że znał tę tonację głosu.  
  
— Czy my się już kiedyś nie spotkaliśmy? — zapytał, przyglądając mu się uważniej, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy gdzieś go widział, czy nie. Nigdy nie był dobry w zapamiętywaniu twarzy.  
  
— Nie, ale znamy tą samą osobę. Jestem Samiel Sakielwski, starzy brat Michała.   
  
Teraz Gabriel zrozumiał. Przymykając oczy, uchylił drzwi.  
  
— Proszę wejść. Będziemy mogli porozmawiać jak tylko zadzwonię do szkoły i powiem im, że dziś nie przyjdę.   
  
— Słuszna decyzja.  
  
Samiel wszedł do środka, od razu kierując się w stronę salonu. Gabriel, złorzecząc pod nosem, wyciągnął komórkę i poinformował szkolną sekretarkę, że będą musieli znaleźć dla niego zastępstwo albo zwolnić jego klasę. Dopiero potem poszedł do swego gościa.  
  
— Sądzę, że wiem o czym chce pan porozmawiać. — Usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw mężczyzny.  
  
— Nie musisz być taki oficjalny, przecież pieprzysz mego młodszego brata.   
  
Gabriel zatrząsł się na te słowa, ale nie zaprzeczył.  
  
— Dobrze, Samielu. Z jakiego powodu do mnie przyszedłeś? — zapytał nad wyraz spokojnie, chodź w środku był cały spięty. Ta rozmowa na pewno nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.  
  
— Chcę, żebyś zostawił mojego brata w spokoju. — Pochylił się w jego stronę, opierając łokcie na udach i zaplatając palce obu dłoni. — Ma dopiero siedemnaście lat i coś mu się uroiło, że zakochał się w swoim nauczycielu, starszym, doświadczonym i w dodatku mężczyźnie. Można to zrzucić na karb młodości i buzujących hormonów. Każdy z nas jak był młody miał ochotę odrobinę poeksperymentować ze swoją płcią. Niektórzy zdobyli się na odwagę i zrobili to z kolegą, czy to po pijanemu, czy na trzeźwo. Jednak skutek zawsze był ten sam. Trochę się ze sobą pobawili, a później szli do innych szkół, znajdowali sobie żony i mieli śliczne dzieci. Chyba mnie pan rozumie? — Przerwał niespodziewanie swój wywód pytaniem, a Gabriel mógł tylko potwierdzić.  
  
— Rozumiem co masz na myśli, ale nie rozumiem całej koncepcji. — Samiel zmrużył oczy, jakby mu nie wierzył.  
  
— Zaraz wszystko zrozumiesz. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Michał interesuje się mężczyznami, myślałem, że to właśnie takie chwilowe zainteresowanie. Nawet zaproponowałem mu, że mogę go wysłać do jakiegoś specjalnego domu publicznego, gdzie nie byłoby zagrożenia, że czymś się zarazi, ale odmówił. Powiedział, że ma kogoś, na kim mu zależy. Wtedy pomyślałem, że żartuje i wyolbrzymia sprawę, że być może ma na oku jakiegoś kolegę, z którym się zabawią i będzie to koniec. A tu nagle okazuje się, że zakochał się w mężczyźnie i sądzi, że to wielka miłość. Lata za nim non-stop, nie przychodzi na wspólne posiłki z rodziną, nie pojawia się wieczorami w domu. Wigilię mu wybaczyłem, był trochę w dołku i potrzebował najwidoczniej samotności. Pozwoliłem mu więc, żeby spędził ją samotnie. Nie sądziłem jednak, że przyjdzie następnego dnia w jeszcze w gorszym stanie i to z ranami na rękach. Jednak nic jeszcze nie mówiłem. Minął jakiś czas i znów stał się tym radosnym chłopcem, jakim go pamiętałem, jednak coraz mniej czasu spędzał w domu, aż wreszcie został tutaj na noc i przyszedł do mieszkania tylko po to, by zmienić ubranie. W dodatku miał ten idiotyczny wyraz twarzy — warknął agresywnie. — Dla ciebie to tylko zabawa, ale dla tego dzieciaka zaczyna to być czymś więcej. — Usiadł prosto, wbijając swój wzrok w twarz nauczyciela. — I tu dochodzimy do sedna sprawy. Masz się z nim rozstać. Możesz powiedzieć, że był to przelotny romans, nic nieznaczący epizod w twoim życiu i nie powinien brać tego na serio. Zresztą, niezbyt mnie obchodzi, co mu powiesz. To ma się skończyć, a mój brat ma przestać tu przychodzić. Jednak jeśli jesteś tak samo głupi jak ten dzieciak, to rozwiążemy tę sprawę inaczej. Jesteś nauczycielem a on uczniem, nie będzie trudności z powiadomieniem o tym dyrekcji, policji, a nawet mediów. Michałowi nic się nie stanie. Jest coś takiego jak zastrzeżenie danych osobowych ofiary, ale tobie na pewno nie uda się uniknąć zwolnienia, szykan, czy nawet więzienia. — Podniósł się z fotela.  
  
— Czy ty mi grozisz? — Również wstał.  
  
— Nie, jedynie ostrzegam. Odkąd nasi rodzice wyjechali za zagranicę to ja opiekuję się tym dzieciakiem i to ja decyduję, z kim będzie się spotykał. Dlatego nie pozwolę, by coś lub ktoś zmarnował mu życie.   
  
W Gabrielu rosła złość, ale wiedział, że argumenty Samiela były słuszne. Sam postąpiłby podobnie będąc na jego miejscu.  
  
— Myślę, że powiedziałeś już wystarczająco dużo. Odprowadzę cię do wyjścia.  
  
— Też tak myślę, ale do drzwi trafię sam. — Założył płaszcz, a szalik przewiesił sobie przez kark. — Liczę, że podejmiesz słuszną decyzję. Do widzenia.  
  
Gryzik nie miał nawet siły, by mu odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział nawet sensu, by starać się być grzecznym. Jedyne o czym teraz myślał, to jak powiedzieć delikatnie Michałowi, że z nimi koniec. Jak tylko się dowiedział, że gość, który do niego przyszedł, że był bratem Michała, wiedział, że to koniec ich spotkań. Nie oczekiwał, że będzie to trwało wiecznie. Młodzikowi i tak musiał się kiedyś znudzić, ale nie sądził, że koniec nastąpi tak szybko. Zaczynał już przyzwyczajać się do jego obecności i tego tęsknego wyrazu w oczach, oraz niecierpliwości w ruchach, gdy ten miał ochotę go objąć, a jednocześnie nie był pewny, czy to wypada i czy Gabriel na to pozwoli. Naprawdę, na starość robił się coraz bardziej miękki.  
  


OoO

  
Już od jakichś pięciu minut ktoś dobijał się do drzwi mieszkania o numerze 65 na szóstym piętrze zabytkowej kamiennicy. Jednak w mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Michał zaczął się coraz bardziej niepokoić.   
  
— Gabriel, otwórz, to ja! — krzyknął już któryś raz, pukając mocniej, lecz nikt się nie odzywał. — Gabrielu, otwórz! Przecież nic złego nie zrobiłem!!!  
  
— Ucisz się, gówniarzu! — Jakaś staruszka wychyliła się z innego mieszkania. — Niektórzy tutaj śpią.  
  
— Przecież nie ma nawet osiemnastej — zdziwił się, ale to stwierdzenie rozwścieczyło starowinkę.  
  
— Co za niewychowany dzieciak! — prychnęła. — Nie mieszkasz tutaj, więc się wynoś. Awanturuj się pod swoim drzwiami! — Pogroziła mu laską. — Na co czekasz?! Wynocha!!!   
  
— Ale ja tu przyszedłem do kogoś — odparł trochę niepewnie. Nie chciał się kłócić, ale nie chciał również odchodzić zanim nie porozmawia z Gabrielem. Musiał wiedzieć, dlaczego ten się na niego gniewa.  
  
— I co mnie to obchodzi?! Najwyraźniej się tobą znudził! Wynoś się! A kysz, kysz!!! — Teraz Michał nie wiedział już czy ma się rozpłakać, czy się śmiać. Kobieta przeganiała go niczym bezpańskiego kota.  
  
— Pani wybaczy, ale nie mogę jeszcze odejść. Najpierw chciałbym porozmawiać z kimś, dla kogo tu przyszedłem. — Skinął jej grzecznie głową, tak że staruszka aż otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. Tego się nie spodziewała.  
  
— Eeeeeee…. I tak się wynoś!!!   
  
Na jego szczęście drzwi tuż za nim otworzyły się, a w progu pojawił się Gryzik.  
  
— Co to za hałasy? — zapytał, spoglądając to na Michała to na sąsiadkę.  
  
— Ja… — Młodzik, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w słowo weszła mu staruszka.  
  
— Ten młody człowiek od jakiejś godziny wrzeszczy na korytarzu!  
  
— Pani Elżbieto, to było najwyżej piętnaście minut. — Michał zerknął na niego bacznie, czyli jednak Gryzik słyszał jego wołanie. — Bardzo przepraszam, to już się więcej nie powtórzy. — Spojrzał na siedemnastolatka. — Wejdź i poczekaj na mnie w salonie. — Ponownie zwrócił się do sąsiadki: — Jeszcze raz przepraszam za te hałasy.   
  
Już zamykał drzwi, gdy doleciały do nich słowa staruszki:  
  
— Co za sąsiad! Co rusz przychodzą do niego jacyś mężczyźni i wszczynają awantury. Dzisiaj to już drugi. Normalnie Sodoma i Gomora!— Dalsze słowa stały się tak niewyraźne, że nie można było zrozumieć ich sensu, jednak Michała zaniepokoiła ta wzmianka o drugim mężczyźnie.  
  
— Gabrielu, czy coś się stało? Nie pojawiłeś się w szkole, a od sekretarki usłyszałem, że źle się poczułeś, teraz nie odpowiadałeś na moje wołanie. — Podszedł do niego zaniepokojony. Już wyciągał dłoń, by dotknąć jego ramienia, ale ten odsunął się szybko.  
  
— Musiałem niektóre sprawy przemyśleć — odpowiedział głucho.  
  
— Jakie? — Nie podobał mu się ton głosu u ukochanego.  
  
— Michał to nie ma przyszłości. Powinieneś znaleźć sobie jakąś dziewczynę i z nią ułożyć sobie życie.  
  
— Co?! Dlaczego?! Przecież między nami zaczęło się układać. Do niczego cię nie zmuszałem, ale jeśli zrobiłem coś nie tak, to mi powiedz, a natychmiast się poprawię. Co zrobiłem nie tak?! — Chwycił go za łokieć, nie chcąc, by ten gdzieś mu uciekł.  
  
— Nic nie zrobiłeś, — westchnął, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego — to nie ma to przyszłości i dobrze o tym wiesz. Jesteś młody i chciałeś trochę poeksperymentować. Zrobiłeś to i możesz teraz odejść.  
  
— Ty też jesteś młody!!! I to nie był wcale eksperyment czy zabawa!! Powiedz raczej, że mnie już nie chcesz!! To ten mężczyzna, który był u ciebie dzisiaj! Tak czy nie?! — Chwycił go mocniej, chcąc dowiedzieć się całej prawdy. — Masz kogoś innego?!  
  
— Nie! — Również podniósł głos. — Nie mam żadnego kochanka jeśli o to pytasz — dodał spokojniej. — Idź do domu, brat na ciebie czeka.  
  
— Skąd wiesz, że mam brata? — zapytał ostro. — Nic o nim nie wspominałem. To on dzisiaj był u ciebie... Wiedziałem! — Puścił jego łokieć. — Nie mógł znieść, ze niszczę jego idealne plany co do mojej osoby. — Nie czekając na potwierdzenie pognał do drzwi.  
  
— Co chcesz zrobić?! — Gabriel pobiegł za nim.  
  
— Pomówić z nim! — krzyknął, zatrzaskując ze sobą drzwi. Gryzik opadł na kanapę. Jeśli myślał, że nie może być gorzej, to bardzo się pomylił.  
  


OoO

  
— Samiel jesteś w domu?! — krzyknął od progu Michał. Był zziajany, w jego włosach znajdowały się płatki śniegu, które powoli się rozpuszczały pod wpływem ciepła.   
  
— W kuchni — zabrzmiała odpowiedź. Nastolatek od razu poszedł we wskazane miejsce, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Miło cię wiedzieć o tak wczesnej porze w domu — powitał go brat, wycierając ostatni talerz. — Obiad będzie za chwilę, więc nakryj stół.  
  
— Nie jestem głodny — odparł, zaciskając zęby.  
  
— Dlaczego, coś się stało? Dostałeś złą ocenę? — Odwrócił się do niego zmartwiony.  
  
— Wręcz przeciwnie.   
  
Gabriel miał ochotę go zaatakować. Samiel zachowywał się tak, jakby nie zrobił nic złego.  
  
— To czym się martwisz? — Przekrzywił głowę. — Czyżby jakieś kłopoty miłosne? — Położył mu dłoń na głowie w pieszczotliwym geście.  
  
— Nie udawaj! — Odtrącił jego rękę. — Doskonale wiem, że byłeś u niego dzisiaj!  
  
— I co z tego? Rzucił cię i już. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Był starym dziadygą, który miał niezdrowe pociągi do nieletnich. Miał kompleks lolity.  
  
— Nie jest stary! Jest młodszy od ciebie! Jeśli on jest starym dziadygą, to kim ty jesteś? Zombie, które wylazło z trumny?! I wcale nie ma kompleksu lolity! Mam siedemnaście lat, wkrótce skończę osiemnaście i będę mógł robić co tylko zechcę! A poza tym, jestem chłopakiem, a nie dziewczyną! — Odetchnął głośno. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała szybko, jakby przebiegł nie wiadomo jaki dystans.  
  
— Dobrze, nie jest pedofilem. — Przewrócił oczami. — Ale jaka przyszłość by was czekała? Jesteście mężczyznami, jedyne co mogłoby was spotkać to szykany. Najlepiej to zakończyć jak najszybciej. Trochę pocierpisz, ale później przebolejesz to i znajdziesz sobie jakąś dziewczynę.  
  
— Czemu wszyscy chcą mi wcisnąć ten kit o dziewczynie?! — załamał się Michał. — Ile razy mam powtarzać? Nie interesują mnie dziewczyny, ja kocham Gabriela. Jest idealny! — wrzasnął.  
  
— Tylko ci się tak wydaje, jesteś młody i niedoświadczony. Nie wiesz, co ta prawdziwa miłość. Później się tego dowiesz.  
  
— Wcale mi się nie wydaje! Moje życie nie musi się toczyć tak, jak ty to ustaliłeś. Nic, co powiesz, nie sprawi, że zrezygnuję z Gabriela. Kocham go i już!   
  
— Nic nie zmieni twego zdania? — zapytał zimno, wręcz lodowato, aż ciarki przebiegły po kręgosłupie siedemnastolatka.  
  
— Tak — potwierdził.  
  
— Jeśli tak go kochasz, to zapewne nie chcesz sprawić mu kłopotów. A w takie go wpędzisz, jeśli z nim zostaniesz. Władze szkolne i policja nie przyjmą zbyt dobrze tego, że jakiś nauczyciel miał kontakty seksualne z uczniem i to w dodatku z niepełnoletnim.  
  
— Tym samym groziłeś Gabrielowi?  
  
— Nie nazwałbym tego groźbą, raczej sugestią tego, co może się stać, jeśli nie zerwiecie ze sobą kontaktów. — Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wręcz anielsko. Tak może uśmiechać się diabeł, który już wie, że skusił dziewicę. — To jak będzie? Grzecznie, bez żadnych krzyków, znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę? — To brzmiało raczej jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Jak to nie? — Ta odmowa lekko go zaskoczyła. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. W ogóle to, że jego młodszy braciszek mu się sprzeciwił, było dziwne. — Chcesz, by twój ukochany miał problemy? — Słowo „ukochany” było przesycone jadem. Powoli jego maska opanowania pękała.  
  
— A jakby to brzmiało na policji, że siedemnastoletni uczeń zgwałcił nauczyciela? — Przez chwilę na twarzy Samiela było widać prawdziwy szok. Zajęło mu chwilę zanim zrozumiał całkowicie sens tych słów.  
  
— Ty… chyba… nie… — Nie mógł nawet ułożyć pełnego i logicznego zdania.  
  
— Tak. Właśnie to mam na myśli. — Odwrócił się na pięcie, poprawiając kurtkę. — A teraz wracam do mego ukochanego, jak to pięknie ująłeś. W tym czasie możesz się zastanowić, czy warto o tym donosić komuś innemu. — Z tymi słowami na ustach wyszedł z domu, zostawiając swego brata, który wciąż był w szoku. Po chwili w kuchni rozszedł się śmiech, będący po części histeryczny.  
  
— Załatwił mnie młodszy brat — powiedział Samiel, wciąż się śmiejąc. — Kto by się spodziewał?


	7. Chapter 7

Był już późny wieczór, gdy Michał wrócił pod drzwi mieszkania Gabriela. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, co się stało i dlaczego Gryzik zmienił tak niespodziewanie zdanie o ich związku. Jedyne, czego nie był pewny w tym momencie, to czy nauczyciel go przyjmie z powrotem, czy może uwierzył w te bzdury, które naopowiadał mu jego brat.

Ze strachem sięgnął po klamkę, która z łatwością się przekręciła. Najwyraźniej Gryzik po jego wyjściu nie zamknął drzwi. To było dla niego korzystne, nie musiał ponownie krzyczeć, żeby ten mu otworzył. Będzie musiał z nim później porozmawiać o dorobieniu klucza. Oczywiście, jeśli ich związek przetrwa.

Gdy przekraczał próg domu, uderzyła go ta myśl. Czy on kiedykolwiek był z nim w prawdziwym związku? Dwa razy go zaatakował, ale ten mu wybaczył i zgodził się, żeby byli razem. A co robili potem? Rozmawiali, czasami się tylko pocałowali, ale to były nieśmiałe pocałunki. Po jakimś czasie zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nic nie wie o cielesności. Chciał zrobić wszystko, szybko i mocno. Nie wiedział nawet, jak się powinno porządnie całować. Czuł się niekomfortowo, nawet przy ich prawdziwym pocałunku w pustej klasie. Miał ciągle wrażenie, że zrobi coś źle, a Gabriel był taki pewny. Trzymał go mocno, a jednak delikatnie. Było widać tu różnicę w doświadczeniu.

Z tego powodu bał się pogłębić pocałunek, by nie zrazić do siebie nauczyciela. Ogólnie starał się zachowywać jak dżentelmen i zdobyć jego zaufanie, chociaż często czuł się tym zmęczony i niewiele brakowało, by przestał myśleć o swoich obawach i po prostu go przytulił, obdarzając pieszczotami, nawet jeśli miały być niezdarne.

Nie zapalając światła przeszedł korytarz i salon, w którym nikogo nie zastał. Również nigdzie indziej w mieszkaniu nie świeciły się światła. Wniosek był oczywisty — Gryzik musiał znajdować się w sypialni i tam właśnie skierował swoje kroki młodzik. Powoli uchylił drzwi i omal nie krzyknął, gdy biała plama, przebiegła mu między nogami, uderzając go jeszcze łapą po nogawce spodni.

— Przeklęty kot — przeklął. Nigdy nie polubi tego pchlarza, ale teraz był przynajmniej pewny, że w sypialni jest mężczyzna. Kot zawsze był tam, gdzie nauczyciel. — Gabriel? — zapytał cicho, wchodząc do środka.

W pokoju panował półmrok. Nastolatek musiał kilka razy mrugnąć, zanim zaczął odróżniać zarysy przedmiotów. Kiedy już widział, co gdzie jest, podszedł do łóżka, na którym zawinięty w kołdry leżał jego ukochany.

— Gabriel? — zawołał ponownie, jednak tak cicho, że było to raczej z przyzwoitości niż z prawdziwej ochoty obudzenia go. — Położyłeś się spać w ubraniu? — zapytał, gdy ujrzał jak spod kołdry wystaje koszula, którą miał mężczyzna w południe. — Musiałeś być naprawdę roztrzęsiony tym wszystkim. — Usiadł tuż obok niego, wbijając wzrok w okno. — Nie chciałem żebyś spotkał mojego brata. Samiel, odkąd nasi rodzice wyjechali za granicę, stał się bardzo zaborczy w stosunku do mnie. Miałem wracać do domu od razu po szkole, a jak gdzieś wychodziłem ze znajomymi, to tylko z tymi, których on akceptował. Gdzieś w gimnazjum zacząłem się buntować przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu, ale on jakoś nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości. Jednak pozwolił mi na trochę swobody, choć wciąż miałem wrażenie, że mnie kontroluje, że jego plany owijają się dookoła mnie niczym pajęcza sieć, która w odpowiednim momencie mnie unieruchomi. Chcąc jakoś od tego uciec wybrałem liceum, o którym Samiel nawet nie pomyślał. Nie przypuszczałem nawet w marzeniach, że znajdę tam osobę, w której się zakocham. Te wszystkie bzdury o pierwszej miłości, czy o zakochaniu się od pierwszego wejrzenia, w które nie wierzyłem, sprawdziły się w moim wypadku. Wszystkie plany brata były już nieważne. Teraz liczył się mój cel: by być dla ciebie godnym partnerem. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mi się to nie udało. — Zaśmiał się cicho. — Jestem zbyt porywczy, najpierw działam, później myślę. A jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to zdarza mi się to częściej niż w innych sytuacjach. Dlatego nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak nagle, po wizycie mego brata, uwierzyłeś w te wszystkie bzdury, które on opowiada. Tak bardzo się starałem, tyle głupot popełniłem by być z tobą, a ty uwierzyłeś, że to dla mnie jakiś przejściowy kaprys, chęć spróbowania czegoś nowego! Jeśli by tak było, to znalazłbym sobie kogoś, kto także byłby chętny do takich eksperymentów, a nie się tak trudził, — westchnął — ale kto by tam uwierzył takiemu dzieciakowi jak ja? — Odgarnął zbłąkany kosmyk włosów z jego policzka — Nie będę już cię męczyć, przyjdę jutro rano. — Już wstawał, gdy poczuł, jak Gabriel łapie go za nadgarstek.

— Nie jesteś dzieciakiem, najwyżej młodzikiem.

— Wszystko słyszałeś? — Zakrył usta wolną dłonią, a jego policzki zakwitły rumieńcem. Dziękował teraz Bogu, że jest ciemno i Gryzik nie może dostrzec jego zawstydzenia.

— Nie wszystko, ale większą część — stwierdził, pociągając go mocniej do siebie tak, że Michał musiał pochylić się nad nim. — Nie jestem dla ciebie zabawką? — zapytał, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

— Nie jesteś i nigdy nie będziesz! — odparł gwałtownie.

— A co z dziewczyną?

— Z jaką dziewczyną? — Michał nie nadążał za jego tokiem myślenia.

— Nie będziesz chciał kiedyś w przyszłości znaleźć sobie dziewczyny? — Chwycił za go za kark. — Tylko mi tu nie kłam.

— To raczej ja powinienem o to zapytać. Dziewczyny nigdy mnie nie interesowały, a ty jesteś moją jedyną miłością. Moją prywatną małą obsesją. To ja mogę się obawiać, że mnie porzucisz dla jakiejś kobiety. Wcześniej nie interesowałeś się mężczyznami,— a ciszej wymruczał — ani chłopcami.

— Czemu tak nagle się uwziąłeś na tego chłopca? Nie jesteś nim, przynajmniej dla mnie. — Na podkreślenie tych słów, wzmocnił uścisk na jego karku. — A teraz, skoro już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. — Pociągnął go w dół do pocałunku.

— Gabriel?

— Nic nie mów. — Przytulił się do niego. — Uznajmy, że zaliczyłeś okres próbny. — Rozpiął mu koszulę.

— Ale… ja… — Przełknął głośno ślinę. — Czy to w porządku?

— Wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiałeś — westchnął, ściągając z niego koszulę. Miał ułatwione zadanie, bo mimo niepewności Michał nie utrudniał mu zadania, a nawet pomagał zdejmować kolejne sztuki odzieży.

— Tak, ale, — opuścił wzrok. — nie wiem jak to zrobić, by nie sprawić ci bólu. To jest chyba trochę inaczej niż z kobietą.

Gryzik nie miał pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć. W końcu z jego ust wymknęło się parsknięcie, które brzmiało jak śmiech.

— Myślałem, że chociaż to wiesz, skoro zakochałeś się w mężczyźnie.

— W tamtym momencie nie obchodziły mnie sprawy techniczne — powiedział na swoją obronę żałując, ze ziemia nie może rozstąpić się pod jego nogami i ukryć go przed rozbawionym wzrokiem kochanka.

— Dobrze, że byłem bardziej zapobiegliwy. — Nauczyciel przechylił się i wyciągnął z szuflady szafki nocnej małą buteleczkę. — Chyba wiesz przynajmniej, co to jest lubrykant? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku, widocznym nawet w półmroku.

— Tak, ale do czego ma się nam przydać?

— Naprawdę? — Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. — Chodź tutaj. — Pociągnął go znowu do siebie i wyszeptał kilka pojedynczych słów do jego ucha, a kiedy się odsunął, na policzkach chłopaka widniały ciemne plamy.

— Ja mam… ciebie…?

— Chyba to robiłeś, kiedy mnie opatrywałeś? Ale jeśli nie chcesz, to mogę sam to zrobić. — Już się podnosił, by przygotować się w łazience, gdy Michał popchnął go z powrotem na łóżko.

— Nie, zrobię to. — Zaczął rozbierać ukochanego, oddychając ciężko. Denerwował się, to miał być ich drugi raz, a pierwszy wcale nie był taki udany.

— Spokojnie. — Chwycił jego dłonie w swoje. — Ja też się denerwuję, przecież to ja jestem na dole.

— Jesteś tego pewny? — spytał dla pewności.

— Tak. — Uniósł biodra, by ten mógł ściągnąć z niego spodnie, które wylądowały na podłodze obok innych ubrań. — Jak już się zdecydowałem to nie zmienię nagle decyzji. Tylko przestań się tak denerwować. Po prostu przestań myśleć, nie musisz się powstrzymywać. Najwyżej ci przyłożę po wszystkim.

— Bardzo zabawne — stwierdził, przyglądając się ciału kochanka. — Jesteś idealny. — Obniżył się, przesuwając swoim nosem od jego obojczyków, przez szyje, policzki, aż do skroni. — Tylko musimy się czegoś pozbyć. — Zdjął delikatnie okulary z nosa Gabriela i odłożył je na stolik. — Masz piękne oczy. — Polizał jego wargi.

— Nie musisz na mnie stosować sztuczek zarezerwowanych dla kobiet, — pouczył go — możesz przejść do konkretów. — Poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o krocze młodzika.

— Gabriel — wykrztusił, gdy poczuł go tak blisko. Kopnięciem zrzucił pościel w nogi łóżka i ustami zszedł do niższych partii ciała nauczyciela.

— Nie — Gryzik złapał go za włosy, unosząc mu głowę. — Też chcę to zrobić. — To powiedziawszy, ułożył się na boku. Michał kiwnął głową i również ułożył się w tej pozycji.

Teraz leżeli na bokach przy sobie, a każdy z nich miał przy twarzy krocze kochanka. Młodzik chwycił w dłonie uda nauczyciela, chcąc w ten sposób opanować drżenie rąk. Już wystawiał języczek, by polizać męskość ukochanego, gdy jego zamiar został zakłócony przez głośny jęk, który wydobył mu się z gardła.

Gabriel, nie czekając na niego, wziął w usta jego erekcję. Michał mógł wyczuć, że Gryzik nie ma w tym doświadczenia, przynajmniej od tej strony, jednak sam fakt, że robi to osoba, którą kocha, sprawiło, że nie mógł opanować swoich jęków przez dobrą chwilę.

Wił się i rzucał pod dotykiem mężczyzny, który co rusz wypuszczał jego męskość z ust, by chuchnąć na nią ciepłym oddechem, który sprawiał, że włoski na ciele siedemnastolatka stawały dęba. Szukając jakiegoś oparcia, przytulił się do ud Gryzika. Jednak tak niefortunnie, że otarł się policzkiem o erekcję mężczyzny, który westchnął z przyjemności. To otrzeźwiło chłopaka.

Z przymkniętymi oczami zaczął muskać nosem i policzkami jego męskość, od czasu do czasu liżąc ją. Na więcej nie było go stać, kiedy Gabriel zajmował się w nim w taki sposób. Nie sądził, że ten zdecyduje się na taki krok i to tak szybko. Myślał, że będzie się bronić przed wszystkim, co wiąże się z uległością w seksie, a on sam to zaproponował.

W pewnym momencie wzrok Michała spoczął na butelce lubrykantu. Sięgnął po nią i wylał odrobinę srebrzystego płynu na palce. Starając się zachować zimną krew, gdy jego męskość zanurzała się w ustach Gabriela, wsunął jeden palce w jego wnętrze. Reakcja była natychmiastowa.

Gryzik się spiął i przerywając swoją wcześniejszą czynność, zacisnął dłonie na pośladkach młodzika i schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego biodra. Jednak nie protestował ani nie uciekał.

Biorąc to za przyzwolenie, Michał poruszył palcem w jego wnętrzu, starając się go przyzwyczaić do nowego uczucia. Czując, że Gabriel coraz bardziej się rozluźnia, wsunął kolejne palce. Kręcił nimi, zginał i poruszał jak nożyczkami. Coraz bardziej mu się podobało takie przygotowywanie. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nic go nie rozpraszało i mógł skupić całą uwagę na tym, co robił.

— Wystarczy. — Usłyszał cichy rozkaz, który brzmiał niczym szum wiatru wśród liści.

— Co? — odparł chyba w najgłupszy możliwy sposób.

— Wystarczy. — Gabryel uniósł się na rękach, a Michał wysunął z niego palce. Czekał na kolejne polecenie kochanka, ale widząc, jak ten kładzie się na plecach i odwraca zakłopotany głowę, zrozumiał. — Na co czekasz? — ofuknął go nauczyciel, nie chcąc być dalej w takiej zawstydzającej pozycji.

— Tak, już. — Michał uśmiechał się jak głupi, gdy rozsmarował trochę lubrykantu na swojej erekcję. Teraz wszystko miało pójść bez trudu. Kucnął za nim, gotowy by w niego wejść, ale zanim to zrobił, musiał upewnić się co do jednej rzeczy. — Jesteś pewny?

— Ile razy jeszcze mam to powtarzać? — Objął go w pasie udami. — Tak, więc bierz się do dzieła.

Michał wziął głęboki oddech i przy wydechu wszedł w niego. Czuł, jak ten zastygał pod nim w bezruchu, ale pchnął do samego końca, dopiero wtedy się zatrzymał.

— Wszystko okej? — Spojrzał na skrzywioną twarz nauczyciela. Już chciał się wycofać, ale nogi Gabriela, które oplatały go w dalszym ciągu, uniemożliwiły mu to.

— Ani się waż — syknął na niego Gryzik, uchylając powieki.

— Ale…

— Z nami koniec jeśli się teraz wycofasz. — Splótł mu dłonie na karku, a nos ulokował w zagłębieniu między jego szyją a barkiem. Oddychając głęboko, rozkoszował się jego zapachem. Musiał się skupić na czymś innym, by nie myśleć o tym dziwnym uczuciu, gdy coś, a raczej ktoś był w nim.

Michał pozwolił mu się uspokoić, a także wyciszyć. Jemu również było to potrzebne. Kiedy uznał, że może się poruszyć, pchnął. Usłyszał świst powietrza, które wciągnął nagle Gabriel, ale nie przestawał. Zagryzając dolną wargę aż do krwi, poruszał się miarowo i w tym samym rytmie. Jego dłonie zaciskały się na poduszce przy głowie kochanka. Nie wiadomo jak długo trwałaby jego tortura, gdyby nie język Gabriela, który starł krew z jego brody.

— Nie musisz się tak męczyć. Nie jest źle. — Uśmiechnął się, nikle, ale zawsze. Widząc jednak niepewność na twarzy młodzika, sam się poruszył. — Jestem dorosły, wiem co jest dla mnie dobre — powiedział jeszcze dla uspokojenia siedemnastolatka.

Ten kiwnął głową i obniżając się tak, że opierał się teraz na łokciach, zaczął się poruszać, ale te ruchy były inne od poprzednich. Szybkie i chaotycznie, zmierzające do przyjemności. Na początku niepokoił się, gdy Gabriel pojękiwał cicho, ale później zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie są jęki bólu, ale przyjemności.

W pokoju rozbrzmiewały westchnięcia dwóch zakochanych mężczyzn. Nie liczyło się to, że między nimi jest sześć lat różnicy, czy że obaj są mężczyznami. Liczyło się jedynie to, co było między nimi. Ich oddechy, dotyk i zmysły, które w tym momencie wariowały. Od ich ciał biło niesamowite gorąco, a serca galopowały szalonym rytmem. Byli tu dla siebie, wszystko inne było bez znaczenia.

Młodszy z nich wygiął się do tyłu, odsłaniając swoją szyję i poruszając się jeszcze szybciej. Teraz były to szybkie i płytkie pchnięcia. Jednak jego partnerowi to nie przeszkadzało. Wił się pod nim, drapiąc jego plecy i klatkę piersiową, zostawiając na nich czerwone pręgi przypominające odrobinę te, które zdobiły ręce Michała.

Krzyk i spięcie mięśni. Doszli. Jednocześnie, wykrzykując swe imiona. Młodszy opadł na starszego, który objął go opiekuńczo ramionami. Głaskał go po głowie w uspokajającym geście. Łagodnym i delikatnym, tak odmiennym do tego, co zdarzyło się jeszcze kilka chwil temu, a czego wspomnienie jeszcze unosiło się w powietrzu.

— Było dobrze? — wymruczał Michał, nie unosząc głowy.

— Dość nietaktowne pytanie, ale jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to tak. Było dobrze.

— Ulżyło mi.— I to musiała być prawda, bo napięte do tej pory mięśnie pleców nastolatka rozluźniły się.

— Jednak z ciebie jeszcze jest dzieciak. — Odgarnął jego mokre włosy i pocałował go w czoło. — I gratuluję piątki z klasówki.

— Już wiesz? — Uniósł się na rękach, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ta informacja dotarła do uszu nauczyciela tak szybko.

— Tak. Spytałem o to sekretarkę, gdy powiadamiałem, że nie przyjdę na lekcje. Była trochę zdziwiona, że pytam o ucznia, którego nie uczę, ale w końcu mi powiedziała. Jeszcze raz gratuluję. — Chciał go pocałować tym razem w policzek, ale Michał przekręcił się tak, że trafił w jego usta.

— To była moja nagroda? — spytał, uznając, że kochali się tylko przez to.

— Powiedzmy, że to był przedsmak tej nagrody, ale to nie jest nagroda — odparł nauczyciel, domyślając się, co chodzi po głowie młodzikowi.

— To dobrze. Czyli będziemy się dalej spotykać?

— Tak.

— A było ci naprawdę dobrze?

— Tak — potwierdził z łagodnym uśmiechem.

— Czyli cieszysz się, że jednak jesteś ze mną? — dopytywał się jak mały dzieciak.

— Tak, ale nie będę tego powtarzać — ostrzegł.

— Jeszcze ostatnie pytanie? — Zamrugał oczkami, robiąc psią minkę. Nikt by jej się nie oparł, a na pewno nie Gabriel.

— Niech będzie. Ostatnie.

— Czyli Święta nie są takie złe? — Gryzik przypatrywał mu się, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czego od niego oczekuje Michał, ale wreszcie powiedział:

— Nie. Nie są takie złe.

— To dobrze. — Nastolatek naciągnął na nich kołdrę i położył głowę na klatce piersiowej kochanka. — Dobranoc — mruknął jeszcze.

— A prysznic? — zapytał go Gabriel, chociaż sam nie miał ochoty wstawać.

— Później — odparł po prostu, przytulając się mocniej do ciepłego i kochanego ciała.

— Trzymam cię za słowo — powiedział Gryzik, zamykając oczy i pozwalając, by regularny oddech kochanka uśpił także jego.

OoO

  


Na ekranie pojawiają się napisy na tle spokojnej muzyki, która jednak wpadała w ucho. Gdy utwór się kończy, w kinie zapalają się światła, a widzowie mrugają oczami starając się przyzwyczaić oczy do nagłej jasności.

  
 **Fanka1:** Łał! To było mocne.

 **Fanka2:** Lepiej bym tego nie wyraziła. Szkoda, że nie ma więcej takich filmów.

 **Fanka1:** Gdyby było ich więcej to była bym całkowicie spłukana, a cały wolny czas spędzałabym w kinie.

 **Fanka2:** Ja także.

 _W sali rozbrzmiały głosy uciszające tłum. Na scenę weszła Lampira._

 **Lampira:** Mam nadzieję, że film wam się spodobał. A teraz chciałabym prosić oklaski dla naszych dwóch wspaniałych aktorów. Zapraszam Rafaela Malinowskiego, który grał Gabriela Gryzika i Aniela Sułkowskiego, który wcielił się w filmie w rolę Michała Sakielwskiego.

 _Dwóch mężczyzn wchodzi na scenę i siada na przygotowanych wcześniej fotelach. Wśród tłumu rozchodzą się burzliwe oklaski i gwizdy uwielbienia. Dopiero interwencja Lampiry sprawia, że w końcu nastaje cisza._

 **Lampira:** Widać, a raczej słychać, że publiczności bardzo podobała się wasza gra.

 **Rafael:** Jest to dla nas wielka przyjemność. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że dostaniemy takie owacje.

 **Aniel:** Wiedziałem, że film odniesie wielki sukces, jak tylko ujrzałem aktora, który miał zagrać Gabriela.

 _Malinowski posłał mu srogie spojrzenie, ale młodszy mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się przebiegle, oblizując w dość powakacyjny sposób usta._

 **Lampira:** Ekhm, ekhm…

 _Zakasłała, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę dwójki gości._

 **Lampira:** Rafaelu, słyszałam, że nie byłeś na początku zbyt chętny do zagrania roli w tym filmie. Możesz wyjaśnić dlaczego i z jakiego powodu jednak zdecydowałeś się ją przyjąć?

 **Rafael:** Miał to być mój pierwszy film o treści homoseksualnej i nie byłem pewny, czy się do tego nadaję. Jednak moja agentka stwierdziła, że zanim odmówię, powinienem obejrzeć jakieś filmy o tej tematyce. Podsunęła mi kilka z nich i razem ze mną obejrzała, wtedy się do nich przekonałem. Niektóre były bardzo dobrze zrobione, co mnie zaskoczyło. Zawsze sądziłem, że takie produkcje skupiają się na seksie i niczym nie różnią się od zwykłych erotyków.

 **Lampira:** Rozumiem, ale jak zareagowałeś na wieść, że to ty musisz być uke?  
 **  
Rafael:** Przepraszam, kim miałem być?

 **Aniel:** To znaczy, że miałeś grać rolę kobiety.

 _Podsunął mu bezczelnie, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego udzie, która natychmiast zastała utrącona._

 **Rafael:** To był dla mnie szok. Zwłaszcza, że moim partnerem miała być osoba młodsza ode mnie nie tylko w filmie, ale także w życiu prywatnym. Jako profesjonalista, przezwyciężyłem moje opory i zagrałem najlepiej jak potrafiłem.

 **Lampira:** Słyszałam także, że na początku zdjęć mieliście bardzo poważne problemy w porozumieniu się.

 **Aniel:** Zgadza się. Rafael nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że zakochałem się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia tak, jak postać, którą grałem.

 **Rafael:** Zamilcz lepiej, aktorzyno od siedmiu boleści. Nie słuchajcie, go, żartuje tylko.

 **Aniel:** Ranisz mnie Rafaelciu. Kocham cię najszczerszym uczuciem.

 **Rafael:** Miałeś mnie tak nie nazywać! Zamiast Aniel powinieneś nazywać się Daemon.

 _Aniel:_ Diabłem to jestem w sypialni…

 _Przechylił się w jego stronę._

 **Aniel:** Zwłaszcza jak jestem z tobą.

 **Rafael:** Idiota!

 **Lampira:** Czyli pogłoski, że jesteście parą, są prawdziwe?

 _Odpowiedzieli równocześnie._

 **Rafael:** Nie.

 **Aniel:** Tak.

 **Lampira:** Czyli właściwie jak jest?

 _Teraz to na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek zadowolonego kociaka._

 **Rafael:** Nie jesteśmy razem, a temu aktorzynie coś się ubzdurało.

 **Aniel:** Oj, zamknij się.

 _Chwycił klapy jego marynarki i zmiażdżył usta w zaborczym pocałunku, a jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała pod jego bluzkę i zbliżała się niebezpiecznie do niższych partii jego pleców._

 **Lampira:** Na tym skończymy nasz wywiad. Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie i wspólnie spędzony czasu. Bardzo dziękuję!

 _Kłania się, a kurtyna opada, zasłaniając ją i całującą się parę. Po kilku minutach całkowitej ciszy, słychać szum wstających ludzi, którzy zmierzają do wyjścia._

 **Fanka1:** Ciekawe, co czeka nas za rok?

 **Fanka2:** Nie wiadomo, ale na pewno coś bardzo ekscytującego.

 **Fanka1:** Tego jestem pewna.  
 _  
Obie chichocząc, wmieszały się w tłum wychodzących._


End file.
